Surviving the Dead
by darkest magic
Summary: Harry needing some vacation time leaves England for America. There he experiences his first ever living his life, but then the fun ends and survival once again rears its ugly head. Will Harry ever have peace, love, a family? Will he survive the walking dead, and the myriad of muggle survivors? THIS WILL BE SLASH, implied not graphic. Rated M for gore and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot bunny.

HP WD CHP 1

Somehow it all went wrong. I did what was demanded of me. I killed the newest Dark Lord, and during my trial by fire, I lost. I lost my childhood, my family, friends, and my life. No one knew I had really died, not my friends, and definitely not the government. I kept it secret...I had to. I became...something...something else...something different...I became Master of Death. I became what others had desired...craved for...killed for...I became immortal.

I still was called to do their dirty work. Not one of those SOB's was willing to get their hands dirty. They demanded that I take care of any of their problems, and I did. Not because I wanted to, but because I wanted what was left of my family and friends safe.

Time and time again I had to put down some threat, be it rampaging dragons, werewolves, vampires, Dark wizards, or just some crazy muggle, because they refused to lift a finger. I was tired of it all and needed a vacation, so I decided to have a unique travel trunk made. It took two weeks to get it made, but it was worth the wait. It had everything that I needed and wanted in a house. It had five bedrooms, kitchen, family room, library, potions lab, dining room, two storage rooms, green house, elf house, crafting room, dueling room, and a vault with extension charms.

When I picked it up from the trunk shop, I headed to Gringotts for a little goblin know how. I had them put all the security features on it that they would a manor, and then asked them to enchant it so that it couldn't be stolen, lost, destroyed in any way and had them link all my vaults to the one in the trunk. When they asked why I wanted the linking of vaults, I explained that I would be on an extended vacation and would not be back for sometime. Surprisingly, they understood and did the linking for free. I was also given a secure mailbox to my account manager, and told to enjoy my vacation.

I left the bank and headed home to pack. It took about three hours to pack everything I owned into the trunk. Every book, piece of furniture, article of clothing, potion ingredient, and weapon was put into my new home. Then I had my two-house elves shop for food, and the proper storage for it. When everything was done, I made several emergency portkeys for my closest friends and had them delivered by my favorite familiar.

I headed back to Diagon Alley and went to the pet shop. I bought owl treats, and food for my other three familiars then headed to Knockturn. I headed to the wand crafters shop and bought every spare wand ingredient he had, several books on wand crafting, and any other interesting books he had. I left the shop and headed to Nimbus, and bought everything they had on how to make brooms. My last stops were Curious Books, Elves and Everything, and Familiars Ltd. I bought every store out.

With my trunk full and new purchases being sorted, I headed to the airport. I took the first plane to America, and headed out to my first ever vacation. Disney World here I come, was my parting thought as my plane left England behind. Little did I know, that my vacation would turn into yet another survival situation.

-Lord H. Potter-Black, June 1, 2014-

As Harry stepped out of the airport the first thing he noticed was the heat followed by the humidity. He quickly cast a wandless cooling charm on himself and hailed a taxi.

"Where to" the cabbie asked?

"Disney World Resort."

"First time here"?

"Yep, First time anywhere really. Decided I needed a vacation and left. Glad I did too."

"Well, welcome to Florida. Hope you have fun." the cabbie said as he drove away from the airport.

"You know where I could buy some appropriate clothes? England is a lot cooler than here."

"No problem, there is a small shopping center right by the resort. You can get everything you need. Even exotic stuff...kind of a magical place, Disney World is."

Not sure if the driver was muggle or not, but since he had seen the adds for Disney World, he thought he could understand what was meant. Testing his theory he asked, "Do you take Gringotts' cards"?

"Sure do. Just press it to the pad here, and the amount will be deducted from your vault".

"Great!"

"Now when you are done checking in, you need to head over to that mall over there," he said pointing to a large building two blocks down, "when you go in head for the Epcot information kiosk. Go into the Kiosk and tap you wand on the back wall, then walk through it. You'll be in the Magical Kingdom. Easier for us yanks to hide in plain site. We use a lot of the same names as the mundanes do. That way we blend better. All you have to do to find any magical area in the US is to emphasize the magical aspect of the name and someone will know. If you don't want to be too obvious then grab a map at Gringotts. Just ask for the magical world map."

"Thanks mate. You've been a big help."

"Part of my job. Most of us taxi drivers are magical. We use special windows on the cabs so we can spot any magical being. That way it is easier for us to help keep the magical world secret."

"Lots better than the UK. Most witches and wizards don't know how to blend, and won't even think of using mundane things in any shape or form."

"Well you're here now, so have fun and enjoy the US."

"Thanks, I will." Harry said as he swiped hid Gringotts card on the pad and got out. Harry checked in. He was given a nice suite of rooms, and then headed for the Magical Kingdom. He quickly found the entrance and went through.

He was floored at what he saw...or didn't see. Not one magical being looked like they just stepped out of the dark ages. Everyone was dresses like a mundane, hey were using cell phones, android tablets, laptops, digital cameras...it was like looking at the normal world with some magical aspects thrown in. Cauldrons were smoking in a display, brooms were being flown, and creatures were wondering around. A huge smile spread across his face and he happily walked to the bank. We stepped through the sliding glass doors and headed for the first available teller.

"May your enemies die upon you blade and you gold flow." he said as he bowed to the teller.

"May your vault increase and your foes wither before you. How may I help you, young wizard?" the goblin said.

"Well master goblin first I would like a magical world map. Second I would like to know your name. Third I would like to know if you could recommend anything a wizard from the UK should buy first." Harry said.

Chuckling the goblin handed him the map, "My name is Bloodreaver, Mr. Potter. Well a cell phone or a computer would be my recommendation. Seeing as you will most likely be talking to you account manager frequently about what you see here in the states."

"Thank you Master teller Bloodreaver. I will do that." Harry said and bowed to the goblin grabbed his map and left the bank.

Harry quickly scanned the map and discovered that it was currently showing his location as well as all the stores in the mall. It was like looking at the Marauder's Map, but of instead of showing everyone in the mall, it just showed Harry's location as a "you are here dot", with his name under it. He smiled and quickly looked for the electronics store. He called for Dobby and they headed off to the store.

"Good afternoon can I help you?" the clerk asked?

"I'm looking to buy several phones, laptops and tablets. Most will be gifts for friends in Britain, but several will be for me. What do you suggest?" Harry said.

"Well android phones and tablets because they are more versatile, and Hp laptop because they are more durable, everything is enchanted with runes to run on magic, and phone and internet services run through the MAGICAL COMMUNICATIONS NETWORK (WCN), you'll never be without service".

"That sounds brilliant, ok I need 20 of each, with all accessories".

"Certainly sir. Do you want to wait while I get you order together?"

"I'll take one of each now, but my friend Dobby will wait for the others". Harry said while he pointed to Dobby.

"You have a house elf?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"We don't condone slavery in any form in the US young man."

"Good to know, because he is my friend. He gets paid like anyone else would for work."

"You's better be nice to Harry Potter sirs. He be the bestest wizard ever. He pays us, gives days off, and being Dobby's friend. Treats all us elves like we's ones of you's. I will not let you bad mouth my Harry Potter." Dobby said working himself up into a right state.

"Calm down Dobby, I'm sure this gentleman didn't mean anything by it. He was just warning me that the States are different than home." Harry said hugging his distressed friend.

"When you are done here Dobby, why don't you go find uniforms for the rest of the elves, and set up your house. Get Winky to help you. Whatever you think you need get it, and one thing for each of you that you want, be it toy, book, clothes...whatever it is. OK."

"OK, Harry." he said.

Meanwhile, the clerk was staring at the two during their exchange. He had never seen anyone treat a house elf with that much love and respect before. He knew what he needed to do.

"Mr. Potter, do you treat all elves like that"?

"I treat all sentient beings like that".

"Well then you may want to check out the animal emporium here. There are several Phoenix eggs there waiting for someone worthy to claim them. Maybe one will suit you".

"Ok, I'll check it out. Thank you."

"Here are your sets of items. Just turn them on and they will sync to you. You should be able to use them right away."

"Thank you for your help. How much for everything?"

"10,000 Galleons."

Harry swiped his card on the pad, waxed and headed out the door. He had more shopping to do, and wanted to explore the mall.

(Next chapter will include a time skip, and friends start arriving from England, and are favorite walking dead people getting saved.)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCAIMER: I only own the plot bunny!

AN. WOW, I am surprised this story already has a lot of followers and faves, and after one chapter. No reviews yet, but I hope to have a few soon. Enjoy chapter 2.

(Time skip) Chapter 2

August 1, 2014

Harry had been having the time of his life. He didn't have to worry about anything except himself for once. He had really surprised his friends with his gifts. He was enjoying traveling and seeing all the different magical places in the US. He had visited almost all of the East Coast sites, and had added some extra features to his MWM (Magical World Map). It could now track his friends and let him know how they were doing. It could label creatures by type, by intent, and detect wards. He had learned a lot about magic since leaving Britain.

He received a call one night from and overly excited Hermione.

"Hello Mione, What's up"? He asked.

"Have you been watching the news Harry"?

"No. I've been having fun, learning new things, enjoying my life."

"Well you should turn in your TV every once in a while. Some crazy stuff is happening everywhere. People are getting really sick. The doctors don't know what is causing it."

"Mione, I love you dearly. I really do, but it is not my problem."

"But...HARRY! You are the only one who can help."

"NO. I WILL NOT GET INVOLVED! It is not my job to save the world. I am only one person Mione. Let others worry about it for once. I did my duty and then some."

"Fine, but you should still keep and eye in the news. I love the stuff you sent everyone. The computer is great. I can't believe all the things it can do. Have you heard from anyone besides me?"

"Yep, just about everyone. Don't forget those port-keys. If you guys ever need help...use them."

"I know. I'll remind everyone. Love you... bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up, he turned in the news. What he heard gave him pause. It seemed that thousands of people were getting sick with some strange flu. High fevers, coughs, and it would last days before they would die. So far there didn't seem to be a cure. It had been going in for about a week now, and more people were coming down with it.

He called all his elves to him.

"I just heard some strange news. It seems like there is something going around making people really sick. I want each of you to be careful when you're out. If someone looks sick stay away from them. I'm not sure if it can infect magical beings or not. I also want you to check my properties here in the States. Make sure they are secure, from everything. That includes any kind of cold, or virus. If things get bad, then we will have places to go to."

"Yes Harry." They all said and popped out to complete their job.

Harry wondered if he was doing the right thing. What if it became really bad? What if everyone he cared about got sick? What could he do to stop it? Why did he have a saving people thing?

(Two weeks later)

A series of pops could be heard coming from his trunk, followed by muffled yelling. Harry opened the lid and jumped into the manor. Several people were piled on the floor, covered in blood and dirt. He ran over to the bodies and started pulling them apart.

"What happened"?

"Harry!" Mione screamed as she lunged for him and started crying.

"Easy...what happened"?

"We were coming out of a restaurant with her parents, when we were attacked by inferi. Except fire didn't seem to do anything to them." Ron said.

"Mom and dad got bit. They tore chunks out of their necks. Blood... blood was everywhere. " Mione said through her tears.

"They were in Diagon too. We were just coming out of the bank. They were grabbing people and eating them." Neville said while helping Luna up.

"We tried"

"To get to the Leaky"

"Cauldron, but the alley is swarming."

"Go into the family room and rest. I'll call everyone else." Harry said, while pulling out his cell.

"Sirius! Where are you? Are you safe?"

"Easy pup. I'm at Grimmauld. Why?"

"Ron, Mione, Neville, Luna and the twins are here. They are covered I blood, and said inferi are attacking people there. They said that fire doesn't work, and they are eating people."

"WHAT"!

"THAT IS WHAT THEY SAID"!

"OK, I haven't been outside in a few days. Let me take a look."

"Sure, but stay on the line."

"Ok." Sirius said as he went out the front door.

Harry could hear him walking around outside. "I'm going to check down the street. I don't see anything, but I do hear something."

"Be careful. Do you have your port-key on you"?

"Yes, I never take it off."

"Good."

"Hang on, I see someone stumbling around. The guy looks drunk. Wait a minute... he's covered in blood." Sirius whispered.

"What is he doing now?"

"He sees me. Holy shit! He's missing half his face...he's coming towards me...whatever it is...it is disgusting! I'm going to AK it. AVADA KEDAVRA. SHIT! It is still coming. OH MY GOD! More of them are showing up! I'm surrounded!"

"USE YOUR PORTKEY NOW!"

"BUNNIES!" Sirius screamed, then he appeared in front of Harry with a pop.

"Sirius"!

"I'm ok. They didn't get too close. I'm fine," he said while trying to pry Harry off of him.

"Ok, I'm going to activate all the port-keys now. I want everyone safe," Harry said taking a step back from Sirius. He pulled out his gold medallion from under his shirt, put his finger on it and said, "MOD EMERGENCY OVERRIDE ".

Several pops sounded, and people appeared in his waiting room. Some looked ok, others were dirty, and one person had a guest. It was disgusting. Skin was falling off of it, there was a big chunk of missing out of its neck and it had Tonks by her shoulders.

"Get it off me! Someone help me! REMUS!" she screamed while struggling with the thing that was trying to eat her.

Harry pulled out a 9mm, aimed for the head and fired. Brains and blood splattered Tonks and the far wall, as the thing collapsed onto her. Sirius pulled it off of her, as Remus grabbed Tonks into a hug as she cried.

"Where is Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Over here, Uncle Harry. I'm here," he said as he crawled out from the pile of people. Harry ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Is anyone hurt?" he asked.

"No." they all said at the same time.

"Ok, good. Let's all go to the family room and see if we can figure this out," he said leading the way.

They walked into the family room to see the others looking grim.

"Mom, Dad!" Ron yelled.

"Charlie, Bill, Ginny...where were you? You didn't answer the floo." Gred said.

"OH MY GOD! We have to get to the girls!" Forge screamed frantically trying to get to the floo.

"EVERYONE STAY HERE! Dobby!"

"Yes, Harry." he said popping in.

"Take 10 elves and go get everyone else. If you see anything that looks like one of those things", he said pointing to the creature in the waiting room, "Kill it! Aim for the head... Fire won't work... don't get bitten."

Dobby saluted, and then snapped his fingers. Ten elves dressed in black carrying guns, and large daggers appeared in front of Harry. Dobby snapped his fingers again and he was dressed the same. As one they bowed and popped out to rescue the rest of Harry's friends.

"What was that"? Minerva asked.

"My elf rescue squad."

"Elf rescue squad?" Poppy asked.

"Yes. Since we have been here in the states, I have had all my elves learn anything they wanted to. Some have learned construction, others computers and technology, others military professions. They have free reign on their own lives. I have about 50 of them, some are expecting their first elfling."

"Wow Harry! You took S.P.E.W to a whole new level." Forge said.

"No you dope. The US is very liberal when it comes to magical beings. Any being can do anything they want. I've learned how to make wands and brooms, and currently I'm working on making... well... creating protection wards and amulets."

"I'd say that you have been hiding your inner Ravenclaw." Flitwick said then started to laugh. Harry stood there blushing, then everyone else started laughing.

"Poppy, do you think you could check everyone out?" Minerva said.

"Of course" she said as she pulled out her wand and started casting diagnostic charms on everyone. There were a few scratches and scrapes, but everyone was ok. Nobody was sick or infected. She said as much and then sat down.

"Why don't we eat a little something while we wait?" Harry said, and then a very pregnant Winky popped in, followed by a floating tray of sandwiches and drinks.

"Here's you goes, Harry. Food for your guests. Lilac suggests calming drafts for the ladies, if they's need it."

"That's a wonderful idea Winky. Tell Lilac thank you for me. She is a great medi-elf."

"I's be doing that. You're welcome Harry." she said and popped out.

"Was that really Winky? Wow when is she due?" Neville asked.

"In six weeks. It is twins. I keep telling her to take it easy, but she said she would only the week before she was due."

"You always had a way with creatures Harry." Gred said.

"Yeah, it looks like they really love you." Forge said.

"Who wouldn't?" Luna piped in.

"So, tell us about this map you have. You only mentioned it briefly in you email." Remus said.

"Sure, I got it in Gringotts, in the Magical Kingdom in Florida. It is great. It shows every magical district, place, school, or historical location I the world."

"Wow, that's better than the Marauders Map." Ron said.

"Not quite. I modified it. I have it track all of my friends, it labels all magical creatures, can detect wards, and it let's me see how each of you is doing. Like I said, I've been busy learning."

Whistles could be heard from everyone.

"Harry, do you think we could look at your map?" Gred asked.

"Let me get it. Accio MWM." Harry said and the map flew into his hand.

"Did you just so that wandlessly? I thought wandless magic was hard to do. Can you teach me?"

"Yes it was, no it's not, sure."

Harry spread the map out on the coffee table and zeroed in on Britain. Little dots could be seen moving fast. Each one was labeled with a name, Alicia, Angelina, Draco, Hagrid, Griphook, Ragnock, The Delecours, Greengrasses, Augusta L., and Davis. They were all over Britain marked in green; two were in yellow, one in red, each being followed by a blue dot. The red dot disappeared on the map and reappeared with an elf in the waiting room.

"Gran!"

"What just happened? I was running from inferi, and then I was here."

"That was me's, Toby, Missus Longbottoms. Toby be saving you's. Thems not inferi, no magic."

"Thank you Toby."

He popped away, and was back in a second with a calming draft. "You's drink this, makes you's feel better. "

She didn't say anything; she grabbed the vial, slammed it in one go and then sat down. Neville rushed over to her to check her out. She had a few scrapes, and was a bit rumpled, but otherwise fine. He sighed in relief, and sat by her. Luna came over and gave them both hugs.

More pops could be heard, along with cussing. "You's be safe now. Be's calm or Bowser be stunning you."

"What do you mean be calm? I was just attacked by a decaying body. My next door neighbor just tried to eat me!"

"Calm down Angelina, we are safe now." Alicia said.

"Where is Potter?" a snooty voice asked.

"I'm sure he is around somewhere. His elves saved us after all. Only person I know that would send out help would be him," a female voice said.

"Let's move from here. I'm sure more people will be coming," another female said.

Movement could be heard coming from another room, so they all started to go towards it.

Suddenly a very loud thump came from the waiting room, followed by "Git off me. I'll tike you all on. I ain't a' feared o' not' in."

"That must be Hagrid. Come on." Harry motioned to Remus.

When they entered the area they saw Hagrid trying to pry several of those things off of him. They were latched onto his coat, trying to bite through. One was attacking his shin, and it looked like it might win the battle with his leg. Blood and guts were pouring out of several of them. One was missing an arm, another half her face. The moaning, and gnashing of teeth was terrible, all the while Hagrid was smacking them around. Harry pulled and his gun and started firing. The one on his leg fell to the floor unmoving, as did the one by his head. The noise brought the others and then the screaming started. Several women threw up, and some of the men stopped others from helping. Remus ran over to one and twisted its head snapping the neck, and then he tossed it aside. Harry kept firing, taking as many out as he could. Brain matter rained down onto the floor, the stench was horrible. Hagrid ripped the arms off another and tossed it behind him. It tried to crawl after him, but Harry put it down. Finally the last one was dispatched and with heavy breaths Hagrid slumped against a wall.

"Are you all right? Hagrid...were you bitten? Scratched?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Arry."

"Ok, let's get you out of here. Ares clean this mess up please. Take the bodies far way from here. Don't get any of the blood on you, or in a cut. I don't want to lose any of you."

"Yes, Harry. Be's right back." he said and popped away taking the corpses with him. Two minutes later he was back wearing HAZMAT gear, and started to clean up the mess. A total of 15 of those things had been brought into his trunk. That was unacceptable. He needed to ward his trunk and properties against the walking dead, or anyone that had been bitten, and he needed to do it soon.

"I think it is time I trained everyone here how to use mundane weapons," he told the room at large. A few more pops were heard, and finally everyone was there. Harry waved his hand and the room expanded to accommodate everyone.

"And how do you propose to do that? It's not like we can go out and get some." came Draco's snide reply.

"You are all in my travel trunk, which so happens to also be a full manor. I have everything here that we will need, including a dueling room. Griphook, do you think you could teach everyone how to use swords and such?"

"I don't see why not Harry, but you must do something for us goblins in return."

"If I can, I will. What would you like?"

"We would like to be able to use you vault here as a means of escape in case those things breach the bank." Ragnock said.

"My friend, it shall be done. I have several properties here that may suit you as well. Any goblin that wishes to hide in one is welcome. The floo in this room is the only way to get to them for any of you. I have a permanent port-key to all of my properties, so I'll always have an escape."

"Thank you my friend. You do your ancestors proud. May all you enemies fall beneath your blade." Ragnock said, giving a bow.

"Ok, now that tat is settled, let's get everyone cleaned up and then we'll have dinner. We can talk more later or tomorrow. Sound like a plan?"

"That sounds great. I'm covered in filth and would like to get it off me." Draco said, while dusting the imaginary dirt off his chest.

"Prima Donna." was Harry's reply, which had them all laughing.

"Dobby, please show everyone to a room, so they can clean up and change. Have some of the elves go get their things and bring them here. Have them stay invisible, I don't want them to be seen and hurt."

"Right away Harry. Ok, Harry Potter's sirs friends, follow me's. I show you to the guest wing." he said and then turned and walked down the hall being trailed by a large gathering of people.

"Toby, what did you mean that they weren't inferi and had no magic?"

"Just what's I says. They has no magic on them or in them. They being dead, no one controlling them. We's all checked them when we wents to get your friends. They being just dead. Walking yes, eating yes, but dead just the same. Attracted to sound and movement, me thinks maybe smell to."

"Ok, I can come up with a plan for this later. Thank you Toby."

"Your welcome Harry." he said and popped out.

(TIME SKIP - 8 month later)

"I'm really worried Hershel, it is getting harder to find supplies." Rick said.

"I know Rick, but that is why we started the garden. We'll have fresh food then. Meat may be harder to come by, but we'll make due."

"What about the governor? What do we do about him? I know we took out Woodbury, but he escaped. He's a threat."

"We'll worry about him when the time comes. Right now we just continue to make the prison safe. I noticed that some are getting sick. We need to worry about ourselves, and get them well. You know what will happen if they die."

"I know. We'll send out a party tomorrow. They can look for medicine so we can fight this thing too. I just wish we weren't fighting on two fronts. The walkers are bad enough, but sickness too. Can't we get a break?"

"We've been through a lot, as a whole. We'll pull through this, it just takes time. You can't go to the pharmacy any more, we have to do things wisely, and safely now. One step at a time."

"You're right. We can't rush things. That's how people get hurt and die. I just don't want to loose anyone else."

"Nobody does Rick. Let's pick the team for tomorrow's outing. We can get them ready now, so they won't have to rush in the morning. "

Rick put down his shovel and followed Hershel back into the prison, thoughts of the supply run and who to send weighing heavily on his mind. He just hoped that it wouldn't take long or that nobody died before to meds arrived.

Toby was watching this group of mundanes for his Harry. He had spotted them a while back and told his master about them. They were tough, and on of them was his Harry's mate. They had been through a lot, and were holding strong. He knew that they needed help, but that Harry would have to see for himself. One of Harry's houses was close by, so there would be safety for them, if he could just convince him. Toby would need Dobby's help. Dobby knows master better than any elf. Dobby would help so that master can have his mate.

"Dobby."

"Yes, Toby. Why's you's here? Master Harry said to leave the humans alone."

"Yes he did, but one of them is master's mate. I's can sense it."

"Which one?"

"The archer. He being master's mate. He being untrained wizard. Many blocks on him, many."

"We must help this group. Master's mate will want them saved, this is best news ever. Toby keeps watch. I going to get master's help. He needing to help his mate." Dobby said and popped away. Toby stood watch over the prison and the residents. He would try to place intent wards, but knew they wouldn't hold for long. He was not good at wards, but he had to try. Dobby would bring more help; tomorrow he would have help with his watch.


	3. Chapter 3

hpwdchp3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot bunny!

Ok, many thanks for the two reviews I had. Cyber cookies for you. :) Shout out to Fae0306 and Mmeggy999.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 3

-The next morning-

Dobby returned with several elves to relieve Toby. They spead out over the prison to warch the group of mundanes. Dobby was trailing the archer. If he was the mate of his master, then he needed to be protected.

Suddenly shots were heard in another portion of the prison. The archer quickly ran to the area. Walkers were attacking the residents. A female walker was latched onto a balding man. Both hands we're grabbing his arm, and her mouth was tearing a huge chunk out of his arm. Another came up behind him and bit into his neck. The screaming was horrible. People were running out of cells into the new horde. The archer was dispatching walkers left and right. A lady with short greying hair was trying to get the ones who hadn't been attacked to safety.

The dead were growling, and moaning for food. Anything that moved was free game, and it was terrifying. Dobby followed the archer and cast a shield over him. He would do what needed to be done. He would save his master's mate.

Then he heard them. Little ones... now it would be critical to save these people. ~Adults can takes cares of themselves, but little ones need helping,~ he thought, ~I must tell Harry. He will help.~

Once the walkers were put down, and the remins removed, he left to tell his Harry.

(Location Potter Trunk)

Dobby popped into the library, and ran up to Harry who was reading another book on wards.  
"Harry. Toby has found your mate. We's went to watch over him and his groupses this morning, but walkers attacked them from within. They have some sickness which kills if they don'ts get proper potions. They also have little ones."

"Calm down Dobby. Where are they? How many are there? Are they close to one of the safe houses?"

"Me thinks that there be 20, there was more, but they's got sick and turned."

"How far away are they?" he asked as he started to gather supplies.

"Nots far, 10 miles."

"Good, close enough. Get Remus, Sirus, the twins and Ron together. Tell them we will be initiatting a covert rescue. Bring them to the weapons room. I'll meet them there." Harry said as he ran from the room.

Dobby popped to the living room, and snapped his fingers. The Tv turned off and everyone was frozen.

"Master Harry be's needing you. Masters friends Twins, Ronses, Wolf and doggie, he needing you in weapons room. Covert rescue of little ones, and master's mate. NOW!" with that said he snapped his fingers and popped out.  
Sirius fell on his butt, Ron spat out his foid, Remus went to grab Sirius and was run over by the twins.  
"Forge, grab the potion that masks our scent and makes us smell like the walkers." Gred said.  
"Done. I always have some on me. Never know wen our illustrious leader wants to go on a supply run or rescue mission. Meet you there." he said as he apparated out of the living room.  
"How did he do thst? I've been trying to do that for sges." Sirius complained.  
"No idea. Let's just get there so we know what we're doing." Remus said.

"Good idea." Ron said, and began walking out roomliving room.  
"Gred... no matter what happens, watch Harry." Luna said before he could leave.  
"Why? What's going to happen?"  
"Don't let Harry leave your side. He won't be able to handle it. Not after Minnie."  
"SHIT! Remus, make sure everyone wears armour." Gred said, then apparated away.

Remus and Sirius ran from the room, pale and worried about what was coming up. Neither knew what was going to hapoen, but they had a bad feeling about it.

-Weapons Room-

Harry was just putting his potions belt on when Gred popped in.  
"Gred, get suited up. Potions, silent weapons, and full armour."

"Will do. Don't forget the masking potion. We don't want the walkers to catch wind if us." Gred said.

"I always have some on me. I don't like being spotted."

"Forge, get my belt will ya, while I get my dragon hide on."  
"Got it."

"Do you think Griphook and his clan get get us the Basalisk armour soon?" Forge asked.  
"What my illustrious brother means is..."  
"Dragon hide is good but,..."  
"Basalisk is better. They can't bite through or rip it apart." Gred said.  
"I'll ask them for them when we get back." Harry said.  
The ladt of the Marauders ran into the room and started getting ready. Just as they were finishing up, Ron came in.  
"Had to see Mione. Didn't want her to worry."

"That's fine, just make sure you wear full armour." Remus said.  
"If this is a rescue, why do we need armour?" Ron asked.  
"Because, anytime we go out there it could be our last."  
"Fine, but it is hard to move in." Ron grumbled.

He finished getting ready, grabbed his potions belt, and went to get weapons.  
Harry had been using Gryffindor's sword, and Slytherin's gladius every time he went out. Both weapons could become invisible and lightweight, and he was deadly with them. Remus and Sirius both used cutlasses and a dagger apiece. The twins used throwing daggers, and their trusty beater bats. Ron on the other hand had never taken to any one weapon, so just grabbed a shirt sword.

Next they each grabbed a hand gun. Even though they were suppised to be silent, it never hurt to have more protection. All the guns had been enchanted to never run out of ammo by the goblins. They were gifts to Harry for providing them with a safe place to live after Gringotts was over run.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry was concerned about his friends at Gringotts, he hadn't heard from them in over a month. Not since he finished setting up the house for their use. It was one of two that had a basement that was carved into bedrock. Even if something happened and the house burnt down, the basement would be secure.

"Dobby."  
"What can Dobby be doing for his Harry?"  
"I need 5 of yor best combat elves. I'm going to Diagon. We haven't heard from the goblins in a month."  
"I be going with you."  
"No Dobby. I need you here. Winky needs you, and the others will want to know where I went. Your job is to keep anyone from following."  
"But Harry sirs."  
"No buts. I want elves who aren't married or expecting an elfling only. I don't know what we'll find, but if it is bad then I want someone who can react fast enough to the situation and not freak out."  
"I be sending my best with you. You will come back." Dobby said and popped away. Two minutes later 5 elves, dressed in dragon hide and weilding short swords appeared before him.

"We is Toby, Eric, Olaf, Duke, and Reggie. We be protecting you." Toby said.

"Thank you all for coming. I haven't heard from the goblins in while so we are going for a quick check. We'll be flooing to the Leaky Cauldron and then onto the bank. I want all of you to be invisible. I don't know what we will find, or if there are any survivors, so be careful. Any supplies we can get while ther...grab, but only after we have cleared the area of walkers."  
"Yes, sir!"

"Ok, let's go." Harry said and stepped into the fireplace. "Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley." he said and disappeared in a whoosh of green flames.

When he came out into the bar, it was pandemonium. Several waljers were eating Tom, while he screamed. He managed to kill one with a reducto to the head, but there were too many of them. They were piling on him, and ripping huge chunks of flesh off of him. He screams finally ended with a gurgle, and still they ate him. Intestines were strewn about the floor, and it looked like several people had been eated. The elves arrived with a pop, and soon walkers were dropping.

"Ahhhhh! Somebody help me! No...go away... stupify, stupify, Stupify! SHIT! SHIT!"  
"Toby...Go!"  
A pop was heard and then, "GET IN THE CLOSET MISS."  
Scrambling could be heard, and followed by a thud, as the walker colasped. "You stays here missus. I needs to make sure the upstairs be clear."  
The door opened and closed, and silence greeted the elf. He knew that it was not always a good sign. He crept down the hall and opened door after door. At the end of the hallway, he waited with sword raised. He whistled, then stood silently. Groan...shuffle...shuffle...bang...clang...thud...groan...shuffle...several things crashed to the floor, then they started to enter the hall. Two witches, and a wizaed appeared and started shuffling towards him. He waited until they past the last door, then gave a war cry, and started attacking. He cut off one of the head of one witch, and stabbed the wizard in the face. The last witch made a crab for him, but he popped behind her and sliced through the top of her head. As the last walker fell, he turned and put his sword through the decapitated head. Then he wiped the blade on the cloak of the wizard, and went to get the lady he left in the room.

"Are yous being ok, missus?"  
"What was that thing? How did inferi get in here?" she said.  
"Not inferi, no magic. Just dead. Come...Master Harry be knowing what to do with you." Toby said as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her out of the room.

They made it down stairs I no time, and met up with Harry and the others.  
"Upstairs is clear. She was the only one left alive."  
"Very good. We cleared it here, the kitchens and all the private rooms." Harry said. He turned to the lady and asked, "What is your name and where were you headed or coming from?"

"I'm Sheila, and I was headed to Gringotts. I wanted to get some things from my vault. I thought that I could make it. I have weapons there that have been in the family for years."  
"You're in luck. We were headed there too, but I'm sure that the alley is swarming with those things. Stay here until one of us comes for you."  
"Don't leave me here. One of those things could get in here." She said grabbing onto his sleeve. "Don't worry, I'll cast a ward around you. It should keep you safe, however I suggest you keep quiet. These things are attracted to sound and movement."

"NO! I was almost killed already. I'm coming with you!"  
"NO you are not! I can't guarantee your safety out of this room. We will be fighting, and not have time to rescue you again if thing get hairy."  
"Fine."

Harry quickly cast a few wards around a small area for her, and then left out the back. One walker was waiting in the small space, and tried to take a bite out of him, but Toby stabbed it in the headfirst.  
"Thanks Toby. Ok, everyone invisible."  
"What's about you's? You's could too. That ways we can move faster, and they being not seeing uses." Olaf said.  
"Good idea, but what about survivors?"  
"We's run diagnostics on them first. If they has bites, then we kill." Reggie said.  
"Ok, I like that idea. Less time to figure out whom to save." Harry said and disillusioned himself, then tapped the brick to open the alley.

The site that greeted them was chaos and carnage. People were running and screaming. They were trampling each other in a desperate attempt to get to the bank, and in the chaos they were killing each other instead of helping. Harry had known that the wizards were sheeple, but this was just wrong. He spotted a little girl that had fallen, and was being surrounded by walkers. He ran over to her and started hacking and slashing at them. Several lost their heads, and a few of their arms. He grabbed her and she screamed. All she could see was walkers being cut to bits. Her scream brought more of the walkers to them, and the elves went on the offensive. More walkers fell, cut in half, decapitate, dismembered, and then set on fire. The stench was overwhelming and the little girl vomited. She wasn't looking at her surroundings, and was almost bitten by a crawler. It was a young boy whom had been ripped in half. His cloak was trailing behind what was left of his body as he pulled himself towards her with one arm and a stub. He latched onto her leg with his right arm and was pulling his mouth close to her leg, when SPLAT...  
Harry skewered his head. He grabbed her up in his arms and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He deposited her into the ward bubble that he made and left again.

Bloody bodies, and pieces of them littered the alley. Stores were burning, and explosions were coming from many of them. Potions labs were combusting, and the added smell of potions ingredients along with charred flesh was enough to gag a troll. "Eric, go to the Emporium and save as many animals as you can. Duke, I want you to save the apothecary. Get as many supplies as you can sent back home. Looks like this is a supply/rescue mission. Everyone keep your eyes pealed for non-infected."  
"Yes sir!" They said and headed off to do as he asked.  
The rest continued onto the bank. People were still trying to get into the bank faster than they should. Many had fallen and were injurred. The walkers kept coming and Harry and company were trying to keep them from the survivors. Many of which had bites, scratches or other injuries. ~This is not going to end well.~ Harry thought.

They finally got the rest of the people into the bank, and then went to find Griphook. Harry ran up to the teller counter, and then down it. Finally he spotted him coming out of an office.  
"GRIPHOOK!"

"Mr. Potter. I'm glad to see you. We have been overrun. Some of the wizards who came in were bitten and turned on the way to their vaults. The goblins who were escorting them were attacked and killed. None turned. It seems that as a spieces we can not become walkers, but we can be killed and eaten. We have been organizing the survivors of our nation. We are almost ready to leave. The gold will still be here, but until the undead are dead and gone, we are not safe. We have let the dragons loose in the tunnels and vaults."

"I'm glad that we came when we did then. The house is ready for all who can come. You will be protected there. Get to my vault and use it to come through. Tell all your kin that it is time to go. Diagon is lost, Knockturn probably isn't much better, but we still have to look for supplies and survivors."

"I will let Ragnock know. He will send out the alarm so everyone knows it is time to go. It will take us 30 minutes to get all of us out. Can you hold them off that long?"

"I don't have to hold them off, Seal the cart tunnels, and any other way into the vaults. None but the goblins, myself and my elves can enter my vaults. The undead will not follow, nor will any other magical being. You will be safe. How many of you are left?"

"Less than 500 hundred. It was quick. Those of us that knew what to do, had little time to mount a defense. Since they turned once they entered, the wards did nothing."

"Go now, we will hold the doors long enough for you to seal the tunnels."

Harry turned to the doors and lifted his left hand. A blue light erupted from it and slammed into the doors. They glowed blue momentarily and then sealed. "That should hold for about 30 minutes. Now let's deal with any here who will likely turn. I don't want a single one left alive that will become a walker. If they are not bitten, and the diagnostic is clear then stun them, those that are infected...KILL." Harry said and then ran into the crowd, where several people fell to the ground stunned, while others were killed.

Heads were removed from bodies, and then skewered through the eyes, mouth, or ears. Blood spattered the ground, and was becoming very slick. It was getting hard for Harry to move well and a quick scourgify later, and the room was clean enough to continue. Out of all the people who had made it into the bank, all 300 of them, only about 75 were saved.

**End Flashback***

Harry came out of his thoughts shaking his head.  
"All right everyone. Dobby said there are survivors at the prison down the road. He said that there are little ones, and there is some desease going around. Our job will be to clear walkers and drop off meds. We are to keep an eye out for threats of any kind. NOBODY goes anywhere alone. Especially in animal form!" he said looking at Sirius and Ron whose forms were common animals. "I want everyone to have 1 elf with their team. They are goid at what they do. Let them help you."

"Harry sirs, we's has our team together. Where do we go?" Dobby asked.  
"Dobby you're with me and Toby. Eric goes with the twins. Reggie with Remus and Sirius. Duke and Falcon with Ron. If you get in trouble call a Phoenix. They can get in anywhere."  
"Let's get..."  
"Going. We need to..."  
"Be back before..."  
"Dark." they both said.  
"Move out." Harry said and popped to the prison. "Ron, Sirius you two need to be careful. Duke, Falcon watch Ron very carefully. You know how he is." Gred said and the twins left. Remus and Sirius looked at each other then popped out. Ron stood there for a minute with rage on his face then left. Falcon and Duke looked at each other grabbed some extra potions and followed Ron. They knew if anyone was going to get hurt, then it would be Ron. He never listens to their Harry and thinks that he is entitled. A bad combination for anyone, especially during these times.

(Outside the prison in the woods)

Daryl and his group had just left to go to the vet hospital when Harry and company showed up.

"OK, the rest of you spead out and do what you can with the walkers. Kill as many as you can and repair the fences. After that check on the people inside. Find out what is going on. I'm following the group who just left. Don't be seen until I get back. Stay safe." He transformed into his Black Phoenix form and flew off after the car. Dobby and Toby following shortly after.

"We'll take this side." the twins said to the others, disillusioned themselves and headed off to dispatch walkers. The marauders pointed to the the side of the compound and headed off too. Having not picked a side to take Ron started to repair the fences. He started at the front gatecasting "repairo" all along the fence line. He was so busy casting that he didn't see the crawler reach up and latch onto his leg. Falcon stabbed it in its head and checked Ron over. "You be needing to be more careful. You drink this." he said as he handed Ron the scent masking potion.  
"That stuff tastes like crap," he said giving a shudder, "why can't we just go I and rescue them? Doesn't make much sense."  
"Be quiets. We don'ts knows how they woulds be taking us."  
"Yeah...yeah. Harry is alwats right. Geez, can't I ever get a break?"  
"You did gets a break. Master Harry let you stay with him after you got his Minnie killed." Duke said beside them, "Now stay quiet and completes your task."  
"Master Harry still loves you. He would be sad if yous get hurt. We's not care for you. You's reckless, and jealous of him. He nothing but goid to yous." Falcon said as he continued to kill walkers that were attracted to their talking.  
"Yea...well, I've been his friend long enough to know that eventually he will get you killed. He is a trouble magnet. I know it, he knows it, everyone knows it but you elves. Hell even the goblins know it."  
"That not be true. Master had no control over what's happened to the world. He be trying to save all he can. If you bad human, than he won't save." Duke said as he killed another.  
"Whatever! I don't need to be talked to like this by elves. I'M OUT OF HERE."

"I's don't think master will be happy with us." Falcon said.  
"We follows. Don't let him sees us. We's supposed to keeping on him. Twinseys said to, some miss moon says."  
"Why do we's always have to be watching the git."

They stopped killing walkers and followed Ron as he headed into the woods. They kept up with his long strides, but he was deliberately looking for trouble. ~Master Harry is not be liking this.~ they both thought. Nothing good was going to happen because this one couldn't get over himself. Someone was going to get hurt again and Ron would be to blame once more.

(I'm going to leave it here for now. I'll continue with the next chapter. Sorry for any misspelled words and or punctuation. I'm using an old pandigital novel to compose this on.)

Thank you for all the favorites and follows. See you next chapter.

Darkest Magic. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the plot bunny.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write. For those who thought Ron was stupid in the last chapter...well you will find out what happens with that decision. Thank you everyone who reviewed, faved, or folowed. Enjoy.

Now on with the show.

Chapter 4

(along the fence)

"Remus."  
"Yes Siri."  
"Do you know what happened to Minnie? I was never told what happened"  
Sighing Remus turned towards Siri and had a pained look on his face. "Yes, Siri I do. It wasn't pretty, nor should it have ever happened."  
"What happened?"  
Remus put a notice-me-not ward around them just in case and then started the tale with a far off look on his face.

"Minnie wanted to go to Hogwarts and get everything she could out of there before it was overrun. Problem is that the people from Hogsmeade and others already took sanctuary there. Harry sent Ron and Hermione with Minnie. He told them to be on the lookout for walkers just in case. He said that most of the time they are silent, but you could always smell them. He told them not to split up and to stay together. Well you can guess what happened."

"They split up didn't they?"

"Yes. Ron's idea. He wanted to get all the food out of the kitchens, while Minnie and Hermione went to the Headmasters office and Library. They wanted to start at the top and work their way down."

"Let me guess...Minnie got bit protecting Hermione."

"No. Minnie was in her cat form scouting out the hallway in front of Hermione. Everything was fine until they got to the library. Madame Pince was already turned. Minnie didn't see her. She hadn't changed back yet, she was grabbed off the floor and had one of her legs ripped off and eaten. Hermione got there in time to kill the walker, but it was too late for Minnie. She changed back, but there was nothing Hermione could do. The noise from her crying, and the screaming of Minnie brought more walkers to the Library. Hermione had to kill her so she wouldn't turn. She transformed her into a doll, put her in her pocket, and had to run for her life. Ron was in the kitchens with the elves the whole time, eating!"

"Shit! No wonder Harry doesn't want anyone alone, or in animal form. We can't protect ourselves as normal animals."

"When Hermione found Ron, they only had enough time to warn the elves and tell them to find Harry Potter or Dobby, then floo out of Hogwarts. When they returned to Harry and she told him what happened...he destroyed the dueling room. He then beat the shit out of Ron. Hermione hasn't talked to Ron since...in fact she doesn't talk much anymore."

"We have to make sure we are extra careful then. I don't want to lose anymore people, or for Harry to be that hurt again."

"I agree. Ron has always been jealous of Harry, and he thinks that Harry has it so easy. All he is doing is trying to keep all of us alive."

"Ron may have been Harry's first friend, but that doesn't give him the right to treat my pup that way. He seriously needs an attitude adjustment."

"Maybe if he could actually see how good he has it, then maybe he will change, but I doubt it."

"I doubt it too. I know he feels overshadowed by his brothers and harry, but you would think it would've stopped by now. Come on, he's how old now...33, 34...that is damn old enough to make your mark, and to get over this childish jealousy". Sirius said.

"I know, but look at Snape. He didn't. He might have loved Lilly, but look how he treated James and by extension Harry".

"True. Let's just get this done so we can help these people and Harry".

Remus and Sirius continued taking out walkers in silence. The twins were trying to shore up the walls of the prison and place wards around that would notify Harry or the elves if someone tried to get in that had ill intent. Neither group saw that Ron had left, they were busy with getting the walkers taken care of and things ready for when Harry got back.

(Down the road following Daryl)

Harry had been following Daryl and his friends for a while. It looked like everything was going to work out well for them until he spotted the herd of walkers heading their way. He quickly landed and transformed back. His elves popped in.  
"What's be you's seeing"?  
"A whole shit load of walkers. It has got to be the biggest herd I've ever seen".  
"What's you want us to be doing"?  
"We can't divert the car. They'll hit the horde any minute You two keep the other three safe. Ill take the archer".  
"Gots it. You stay safe master. Drink you's potion. We's already takeses ours". Dobby said and Toby shook his head then they popped out to follow the car.  
Harry quickly downed his potion and then turned himself invisible. He didn't need to use a spell. The invisibility cloak was now a part of him and always would be. Being the master of death had it's advantages. He silently apparated to the car once it stopped and the four inside bailed out. The ran into the forest killing walkers along the way. The big black man must have been in shock, because he was still in the car. Harry cast a silent protego at the car. It wouldn't hold long against this horde, but it would give the man the time he needed to escape. "Toby...help him. Dobby and I will keep the others safe until he joins them. Be safe".  
Harry and Dobby trailed after the others killing walkers as they went. Daryl, Michonne, and Bob ran through the woods dodging walkers, killing those they couldn't until they reached a small clearing. They suddenly realized that Ty wasn't with them. They turned to the trees when they heard some crashing and Ty burst through them, covered in blood. He fell to his knees breathing hard, and just stared at them. Daryl grabbed Ty and hauled him up so that they could keep moving to get away from the walkers and closer to the meds that everyone needed back at the prison. Harry and the elves followed close behind them, dropping walkers as they went. They tried to stay far enough behind not to be seen, but close enough to help. Little did they know that Ty had seen some strange stuff and was just trying to figure out what to say.  
"Hey guys...I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but there wasn't a lot of those walkers from the horde following us". Ty said.  
"I noticed, but wasn't sure if they saw someone else or if they lost interest". Bob said.  
"No...it was like something was taking out the walkers."  
"What are you talking about"? Daryl asked.  
"Just that. There were times I thought I was done for. Then the walkers around me would die, and there wasn't nothin there."  
"I think you were seeing things. Ain't no way walkers would just die."  
"No, not just die...but...something...killed them...and I couldn't see nuthin".  
"Maybe it was your imagination". Michonne said.  
"Whatever it was...let's just be thankful it helped". Daryl said.

Little did they know that Harry and hid elves were the reason they all escaped.  
"Dobby...go back to their car and get their equipment. Be careful, don't get hurt. Take it back to the prison. Meet up with us after you are done. Ok."

"Yes Harry, right away".  
"Ok, Toby...it looks like we need to be more careful. They nearly saw us. Can't have that".  
"No Harry Potter sir. We's must be more careful", Toby said, "especially that Bobses. Something not right about him. Me thinks there is, not sure".  
"Ok, we can to that. Let's keep up. We don't want them to get hurt".  
Both of them kept pace with Daryl's group. Never close enough to be seen or heard, but close enough to help. They followed them to a garage where they were trying to find another car. They slowly approached the building, which was covered in ivy. They were looking for a door, when Ty was attacked by a walker hiding in the foliage. Everyone sprang into action. Other walkers were trying to get out, and were taken care of quickly. Ty was still fighting with his. He was wrestling with it, and it looked like he was going to lose. Daryl took care of it for him, and they finally found the door.  
"Damn, that was close Toby. The dead are everywhere. We will probably have to show ourselves sooner than we thought".  
"Maybe it is a good thing. Then you's be getting your mate, and we's being able to help them betters and fasters".  
"Maybe you're right. Let's just keep watch. I don't like being so far away from the others. I hope this mission of theirs does't take long".

The group finally got a van working and continued in with getting to the vet hospital. They were going to be in for quite a few surprises. It had been a few hours since they had left the prison, and Dobby hadn't caught up with them yet. Toby was following the group closely through the building, while Harry was outside. He was trying to clear away the majority of the walkers that were around the buildings when Dobby popped in.

"Harry! You's be needing to get back to the prison. Your Ronses being missing!"  
"Bloody Hell! You stay here with Toby. Make sure they make it out alive and back in one piece." He then turned into his Phoenix form and flashed away.

"Stupids Ronses. Master is not going to be's happy. Can't follow orders." Dobby popped away to Toby's location inside the building.  
"Where be Harry"?  
"Backs at the prison. Ronses is missing".  
"Stupid, stupid...stupid ginger. Is everything else ok's"?  
"No! More people getting sicks. Some dying. Walkers trying to gets in. Wolf and dog are killing the ones closest to the prison. Twinses are protecting them".  
"Where being Duke and Falcon? They's supposed to be watching him."  
"They still with him, but not at prison. Farther away."  
"Stupid ginger," Toby said, "someone getting hurt or dying because of him."  
"Let's just get Harry's mate back, and then we worry about the rest. Poor master needs his mate. Be mad when he finds blocks on him."  
"You know who did them?"  
"Yes! Nasty headmaster Dumbledork. Same ones he puts on master. "  
"Damn! Hurry more walkers coming." Toby said.  
The elves ran interference for Daryl and his group, making sure none got hurt. When Ty busted out the window, Dobby poped outside and Toby brought up the rear. Dobby was shielding the ones in front from the walkers with his magic, when Bob jumped. His bag went over the side and he was trying to keep the walkers from getting it and pulling him over. Toby grabbed his foot to hold him, then Daryl reached down and helped him up. He checked the bag and found booze instead of meds. ~Stupids~ thought Dobby. Needless to say the rest of the group was mad, and were thinking of throwing Bob to the walkers. They hurried off the roof and to their van. Loaded up and headed back. Dobby and Toby rode on the roof of the van. They were going to watch over their charges until they arrived safe and sound.

(Back at the prison)

Harry flashed in, ust as the walkers were breaking through the first fence. He spotted the twins, and the others and transformed back. He ran to them to see if they were hurt.  
"Are any of you hurt?"  
"No." they all said.  
"We can't do anything else here right now. We're too tired." Remus said.  
"Go back home. I'll look for Ron. Dobby said he was missing."  
"What!" the twins yelled.  
"Keep it down. Walkers near by." Siri said.  
"Dobby said he was missing when he came back. I'm going to look for him."  
"We'll all help. We just need a pepper-up. That's all." Remus said.  
Harry ran his hand through his hair, "fine, but hurry."  
The others uickly downed the potion, grabbed their weapons and headed into the woods.  
"Can't we send an elf to locate him and then tell us where he is?" Siri asked.  
"Yes, but if he is in trouble the elf will want to help before coming back." Remus said.  
"Point me Ronald..." Gred said, he wand started spinning and then stopped pointing to the right of them.  
"Quickly...he is on the move. My wand keeps changing position."  
"Bloody hell! He's in his animagus form. Which means he's in trouble." Forge said.  
~please let him be ok~ Gred thought.  
They rushed into a clearing where they could see a red squirell jumping from tree to tree, trying to escape a small herd of walkers. Falcon was on the ground, holding his right arm close to his chest while holding his left out roducing a shield. Reggie popped over to him, did a scan of the injury, and then flew into a rage. Falcon had a bite taken out of his arm, and he was fading fast. Duke was hacking walkers left and right, but was being overrun.  
"Hurry!" Harry shouted, as he launched himself into the fray. Walkers heads exploded as he unleashed reductos. Brain matter splattered the trees, and bodies fell. He grabbed one and broke its neck, then threw it aside. Sirius swung his sword, decapitating one that was coming in from behind. Remus grabbed one and riped its head in half, letting the pieces fall to the side. Gred ran to the tree that held his brother and began trying to thin the walkers underneath it. Forge cast a protego around himself and Gred so they could deal with the ones closest. The herd was bashing into the shield, trying to get to their food. Reggie, Eric, and Duke were trying to immobilise th walkers, so that they wouldn't keep coming. Reggie thre a reducto at a tree and pinned several of the walkers under it. Harry finally got to Duke, scanned him and told him to get back home. He popped out quickly, seeing how upset his Harry was. He turned in time to catch a walker that was reaching for his right arm. The swund his left arm, bringing Slytherin's blade down on the top of his head. The walker slumped to the ground, but was soon replaced by another. He cut a path to Falcon and Reggie, and fell to his knees.  
"How bad?" he asked.  
"Bads master Harry. Falcon may lose the arm, but will di him to Winky soon."  
"Did you give him the healing potion?"  
"Yes, but needs blood replenisher. Lost lots of blood."  
Harry stabbed a crawler that was headed for them. He then blasted several away, then called, "Cloe, Hera, Zeus!"  
Three Phoenix flashed into the clearing. They started singing, and the landed on branches high up.  
"Quick everone grab on to one of the Phoenix. I'll meet you at home."  
"No Harry! No one gets left behind." Remus said.  
"We have to get out of here. There are too many." Gred said.  
"Someone get Ron. NOW!" Harry screamed, as a waljer grabbed him and took a bite out of his leg.  
"SHIT, SHIT! Grab that bastard now." screamed Sirius as a walker scratched his face.  
Forge stunned Ron and picked him up, put him in a pocket, grabbed Gred and ran to the nearest Phoenix. He grabbed a tail and they were flashed back to Harry's trunk. Reggie grabbed Falcon and Sirius, latched onto the second Phoenix and they were gone in a burt of fire. Remus stared at Harry, and the bloody leg, before he went feral. He swung his sword, like a deranged maniac, lopping off heads, splitting skulls, chopping off limbs, and smashing faces like they were pumpkins. He crouched down to Harry and looked him in the eye, before pulling out his wand.  
"Do you want me to take care of it for you"?  
"There is no need. I can't die. I'm immortal".  
"What do you mean immortal"?  
"Just that. After the final battle, I had all the hollows."  
"You mean to tell me the story is true"?  
"Yep."  
"Bloody Hell! Anyone else know"?  
"No, just the elves. They will live as long as I do."  
"Just great! Ok, I'll go with the last Phoenix, but don't take long."  
"I'm just going to finish off these things."  
Remus nodded, grabbed he Phoenix and with a flash he was gone. Harry turned to the walkers, transformed into his form, and began to sing. Being who he was, and what one of his forms was, his song had several effects. The one he was singing currently was dark and mournful. Slowly a shadow started to coellese, becoming denser, until it was oppressive. The walkers were trapped in the ring of shadow, and then screetched. The ring burst into fiendfyre and began to compress into it's center. Every walker inside the ring was turned to ash, and none of the surrounding forest was burned.

With one mournful note Harry flashed away, hoping that one of his elves would make it, and that Sirius wouldn't become infected. If he was, he would have Remus transform into his were self and bite Siri. Only werewolves were immune. Common wizards and witches could turn, but not those who had lycanthropy. He would save his godfather, and then take care of Ron.

(Ok, going to leave this here. Good place for a cliffy. Sorry about misspelled word, and punctuation errors, I'm using an old pandigital novel to compose this on. There is no spell check. If you find anything too obvious, please let me know. Please review.)

Darkest Magic 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own the plot bunny.

Thank you all who have reviewed. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I can't wait until season 5 starts this Sunday. To all the Walking Dead fans, let's hope the Terminites get what they deserve, Beth is found alive and unharmed, and our favorites live through another season.

Now on with the story.

CHAPTER 5

(Inside Harry's Trunk after the battle)

When Harry flamed into the living room of his house, it was pandemonium. All the women were screaming and yelling. Poppy was running diagnostics over Sirius and each time she was getting the same conclusion. He was infected and was fading fast. Harry turned back and yelled, "ENOUGH! Remus, you need to transform now and bite him. I'm not loosing him again."

"No, I'm not going to curse Siri with this."  
"If you don't he will die, then turn into one of them. You know this Mooney. PLEASE. I can't lose him too, not after Minnie."  
Sighing, he hung his head, "Everyone but Harry needs to leave. I don't want to tempt my other half".

"Thank you, I love you Mooney. Siri will understand."  
"I know, but I never wanted to pass this on."

"I know", Harry turned to everyone else, "GET OUT. Make sure RON doesn't go anywhere. I've something special planned for the git."

"Harry, remember the nargles have always infested him. Don't do something you'll regret."

"I won't Luna, I promise, but he needs to be aught a lesson. You can't just look out for yourself any more. Not in this world. You can't act like a spoiled brat, get people killed, or hurt and expect to get away with it. Not any more. I won't lose anyone else to this thing. I can't."

"I understand, we all do, just don't over do it."

"I won't, promise." he said as he hugged the crying girl.

With sad faces, they all left and bared the door. Harry nodded to Remus, and then turned into his Phoenix form. Once he was perched on the fireplace mantle, Remus formed the transformation to Mooney. The sound of snapping bones, and the screams could be heard outside the living room.

Gred and Forge were standing against the wall opposite the door, cringing with every sound of snapping bone. Luna had her face buried in Neville's chest, holding on for dear life, silently crying. Poppy was standing with Winky ready to go in after the deed was done. They would do everything they could to help Sirius during his transformation.

Draco was scowling, he didn't know what Harry had planed for Ron, but he would make sure he was punished properly. Hermione was staring at the door, silent tears running down her face, shoulders shaking. She didn't know if this would work, but was hoping it would. Harry had lost too much time with Sirius, he wouldn't survive him dying.

Tonks was holding Teddy close to her. She was pale, and worried for everyone in the room. It hadn't been long since Minnie had died, and Harry had taken her death badly. She was just thankful that Hagrid and Flitwick were with the goblins right now. Both would have killed Ron on the spot, and burned his body. She just hoped it worked out. The rest of the Weasley's came running down the hall. They skidded to a stop, practically out of breath, "What happened? We tried to floo in, but it's closed. We had to have the elves bring us here." Bill asked.

"Ron went off on his own. Sirius got injured and infected. Remus is in the middle of a transformation. He's going to bite Sirius, try to stop the infection." Draco sneered.

"Falcon got bit too, lost a lot of blood defending Ron." Gred said.  
"He may loose his arm, but he'll live." Forge said.

Molly grabbed Arthur's arms, and covered her mouth. She had tears in her eyes. She may not have gotten along with Sirius, but she would never want him dead, or one of those things.

"What is Harry going to do to Ron?" Charlie asked.  
"All he said was that Ron would be punished for this." Neville said.

Suddenly a howl was heard, then Phoenix song. The howling stooped, and whimpering was heard. A blood curdling scream from the other side of the door made everyone jump. Then more snapping and screaming. A beautiful song was heard, followed by some thumping. The door opened, and Harry stuck his head out.

"You can come I now."  
Poppy and Winky ran in and over to Sirius, and were doing diagnostics. They did several before their shoulders slumped in relief.  
"He has lycanthropy and nothing else. He'll be fine. Bed rest for now. We'll have to watch him during the full moon for his first transformation, but everything is alright." Poppy said.  
"I be taking him to his rooms. Doggie needs rest, and food." Winky said.  
"Thank you Winky, Poppy. When Dobby and Toby return have them come here please. I have something for the two of them to do."

"Yes, Harry. Rights away." Winky floated Sirius out of the living room and was heard muttering about stupid dogs and getting hurt.  
"Ok people, have a seat and we can talk. Let me get some refreshments for us and fire-whiskey for those that need it and, then we'll talk."

"Fine Harry, but I don't think most of us can eat." Bill said.

"Misty", Harry called, "Could you bring food and drink for everyone and a couple of bottles of fire-whiskey please."

A very small elf popped in, smiled, left and the food arrived. She then launched herself at Harry, giving him the biggest hug she could with her tiny frame. "Uncle Harry, I misses you. You need to come play with us more."  
"I've missed you too. Maybe tomorrow after I take care of tonight's mess. Does that sound good?"  
"Oh yes uncle Harry. I's have all the other tweens there so we's can play. Love you's." Misty said.  
"I love you too. See you tomorrow." Misty popped out with a huge smile on her face, Harry turned to face everyone, who were looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"What?"  
"That was" Gred said.  
"A house elf..."  
"Right?" They both asked.  
"Yes."

"And she calked you Uncle Harry?" Bill asked.  
"Yep."

"And she wants a play date?" Neville asked.  
"Yep."

"I knew the knew the fae loved you for a reason, Harry." Luna said.  
He just grinned at her, and everybody else, just shook their heads.

"So Harry, want to explain the bite on your leg, and why you aren't sick." Remus inquired.  
Harry ran his hand through his hair, then sighed.  
"Well it is a long story." He said and then proceeded to tell them how he became Master of Death, and what it entailed. How he couldn't die, and any creature who was bonded to him would live as long as he did. Oh, they could still be killed, and die, but not by natural causes, such as old age. He told them that this wasn't the first time he had been bit and just healed, how he was killed by several walkers and came back just as he is, how he was shot by other survivors and come back. He just was immortal, and would out live them all. How he wanted to keep all of them alive for as long as he humanly could, because he knew he would end up alone one day. How he had been searching for his soul mate for years, and Toby had found him. When he was done with his tale, everybody was crying. Not one of them ever wanted to be Harry, they just wanted to know him, love him, and be happy that they had someone in their lives that would always be there for them. All of them knew they had that in Harry.

"I know he will make you happy Harry. You deserve to be happy." Luna said.  
"Thanks Luna. You have no idea what that means to me."  
"Oi! What about us?"  
"So, little brother..."  
"You think..."  
"You can get away..."  
"From us, so..."  
"Easily?"

He just laughed, shaking his head, "Never. Seems I'm stuck with you lot.  
"Well, I'm not too keen on this sappy stuff, so moving along. What are you going to do with Ron?" Draco said.

"Goblins." was all Harry said, as he reached for his drink.

Remus cleared his throat to get their attention. "Do you think that is a bit much?"  
"No. He deliberately left the site of you guys. Turned into his non-magical form to take a romp. Almost got both Sirius and Falcon killed, and for what? To get some food? Have a stroll? Because he feels inferior around me? There are a myriad of reasons, and all of them mean shit. He knew it wasn't safe, and he did it anyway."

"Well...when you put it that way." Arthur said.  
"I'm sorry Arthur, but this is the second time this has happened, and Minnie died the first time. I won't ever have him go out with anyone again, and he can't just stay here all the time. He needs something to do, responsibility for something that he can't screw up, or kill someone by being a jealous prat."

"That's not what you really want to do, is it Potter?"  
"No. But it is what will happen. I want to kill him myself for being so callus with other people's lives."  
"But you won't do that. Will his punishment fit? Will they keep him?"  
"OH, they will take him. After what happened with Minnie, they were mad. Now they will want blood, and they will keep him safe, while he learns what his actions actually cause."

"When will you take him there?" Molly asked, uncertainly.  
"Sometime after Dobby returns. I want him to know what you all think of his actions, before I have him delivered to the goblins."

"I can imagine what Griphook will do to him." Bill said as a shiver ran down his spine. He knew how goblins were, and one of their friends was injured on Ron's watch, and another died. If he was lucky, he would live the whole 6 months of his punishment.

"I expect Dobby to be returning soon. I think we should finish this tomorrow morning." Harry said.  
Everyone agreed, and headed off to bed. Tomorrow was going to be tough for everyone.

(Ok, another cliffy. Just seemed like a good place to stop. Next chapter will have Dobby and Toby's return, how the prison is doing, Sirius's recovery...and...what exactly the goblins have planned for Ron.)

Thank you reviewers. I love you guys. Cyber cookies for all of you.

Darkest Magic 


	6. Chapter 6

HPWD6b

Disclaimer: I only own the plot bunny.

Ok, I wanted to thank El Santo Verdugo, for pointing out that there is no slash warning. I TOTALLY FORGOT.

WARNING: This story will be slash. Not graphic in nature, but implied. Rated M for gore and foul language.

For those of you who hate Ron, well I do too. I found his character lacking in common sense, and the jealousy he showed Harry all throughout the books was very off putting. If I had a friend like that, they wouldn't be my friend for long. Glad you all are enjoying this story. I'm hoping this chapter will be longer and get to the main points. Good news, I found a spell checker that works with android 1.5. Wooohooo! Well the spelling will be better, but I still might miss punctuation.

Now on with the show.

Chapter 6

(Location - Prison, Daryl and company return.)

A strange van pulled up the drive to the prison. Rick and Carl were just finishing up the walker clean up, when they saw it. Carl ran over to the gate to let it in, even though it wasn't the same vehicle they left with, he knew it had to be them. Rick smiled and went to help Carl open and close the gate. The meds they needed were finally here, and people would be getting better.

Toby and Dobby got off the top of the van, and did a quick scout of the prison. They were counting people just to see how many were lost. They counted up to 20 people dead, and one missing. They new that Harry would want to know. Once they finished, they left for home. They didn't realize that Daryl and his group were going to be discussing the weird things that kept happening around them. If they had, they would've stayed.

"How did it go"? Rick asked.  
"Good, until we ran into a gigantic horde coming down the road. We had to ditch the car, and run into the trees." Daryl said.  
"There was some strange shit that was happening too." Michonne said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well...Ty saw more than the rest when we was running." Daryl said.  
Rick turned to Ty, expecting him to start talking, but what he saw Ty doing gave him pause. Ty was scanning the van, like he was looking for something. He had a flashlight out and was searching all over the van. He was checking the back, and was on his way to the front.  
"Ty, what are you doing?" Rick asked.  
"Looking."  
"I can see that, but what are you looking for?"  
"Not sure...just looking...thought I heard something around the van earlier."  
"Like what?"  
"Talking... but weird like...almost like little kid talking...but like."  
"But there ain't non one there." Daryl said.

"I'm telling you. I heard it. Besides...remember all he crazy stuff that happened? Locked doors opening, open doors closing, walkers not being able to get to us. Like we had guardian angels or something, like magic."  
"What did you say?" Daryl asked.  
"Like magic?"  
"My grams used to tell me stories about magic. She said that we had magic once, and then it just stopped. I always thought she was touched, but listening to you. I think she was right."  
"So you're saying magic is real?" Bob said looking incredulously at Daryl.  
"Well with dead walking, yeah. If you were helped by magic, and you didn't see anything, then I bet it was elves."  
"Elves?" Rick asked.  
"Yes, elves. They can turn invisible and are right helpful." Daryl said.  
"Look! I knew I heard something." Ty said as he pointed to small hand-prints on the roof of the van. Not only hand prints, but it looked like someone small had sat on the roof."  
"Well I'll be damned. Elves", Daryl said scratching his head, "that means we do have someone looking out for us now. Elves belong to someone."  
"What do you mean by belong?" Michonne said.

"They need magic to survive, wizard magic. Wizards take them into their family and the elves get to use their magic. Least that's what grams used to say."  
"Well it can only be good news then. Maybe we'll meet them soon. We can always use more help." Rick said.  
"What else did your grams say about magic?" Bob asked.  
"Oh, lots of thing. I'll tell ya'll later, after we get the meds to everyone."

"Fine, we can talk later. Our people need those, so let's go." Rick said as he turned and lead them back into the prison.

(Inside Harry's trunk)

Dobby and Toby popped into the kitchen and were about to grab some food, when Winky told them that Harry wanted to see them. They quickly grabbed a sandwich each and headed for the living room.  
They saw Harry and his family sitting around talking, so they waited for them to finish.

"You's wants to see us?" Dobby said.  
"Yes Dobby. How did it go?"

"Goods. We's stay with you's mate and the others until they's got backs. Bobes has problems. He drinks and almost got killed saving his booze. Archer very mad at him. He be needing helps. Not bad guy just sicks." Dobby said.  
"Ok, we can deal with that, Poppy has a potion for that. Anything else?"  
"No." "Where be Falcon and doggie?" Toby said.  
Harry's face turned murderous "Got bit."  
"What happened?" Toby demanded.

Harry told them everything that occurred, and how Ron was the one responsible. "I's going to kills him." Dobby screamed. Everyone else but Harry flinched away from the elf as his magic whipped around him.  
"No you are not. He will be sent to the goblins tomorrow. He will know why he is being sent and punished. No body will do anything to him here."  
"Fines. But we's told you's that he couldn'ts be trusted to behave." Toby said.  
"I know you did, but he was my first friend besides Hedwig and Hagrid. "Makes no difference if he tries to gets you killed. We serve you not him." Dobby said.  
"I know. Tomorrow morning we will deal with this mess. Go see Falcon. See how he is doing. Rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."  
"Yes Harry." They said popping out.

"I'm calling Griphook. He needs a heads up." Harry said as he dialed him. The phone rang twice, before Griphook picked up.  
"Hello Harry. How are you doing?"  
"Not good Grip."  
"What happened? " So Harry explained what went on, and the outcome. All of a sudden you could hear, "HE DID WHAT? IS LORD BLACK ALL RIGHT? WHEN ARE YOU SENDING US, THAT NO GOOD, UNDESERVING, SON OF A OF A DWARF? HE WILL BE CLEANING DRAGON PENS FOREVER!"

"Tomorrow morning after we have talked to him. Falcon will be coming to you for treatment. He needs his arm fixed. You may have Flitwick, and Hagrid present as well as anyone else you see fit to be there. Lord Black will be fine. He just needs rest after the lycanthropy runs its course."

"The guard will be waiting for him in foyer of our home, we may just have him clear levels of walkers out of Gringotts. By himself."  
"You should put an anti-animagus charm on him. You don't want him scurrying off."  
"Great idea Lord Potter! May your gold flow and your enemies die upon you blades."  
"May your clan prosper and your enemies fall before you."  
Harry hung up the phone, and grinned the most evil grin anyone had ever seen on his face.

"The goblins will cure Ron of his attitude. Well time for bed, see you all in the morning", He said and apparated to his room.

"Looks like tomorrow will be a rather fun filled day. Goodnight." Draco said. There was a chorus of good-nights back and everyone headed to bed.

(The next morning)

Harry and company slowly made there way into the dining room. The elves had already set the table with food and drink for them, and were waiting for orders. Dobby and Toby were seated next to Harry's spot at the head of the table. Everyone grabbed a chair and some food and started eating. Poppy came in and said, "Sirius is awake and wants to see you."

"I'll be up to see him after breakfast", he said to Poppy.  
"Winky."  
"Yes Harry."  
"Could you bring Siri some food please, and some pain potions, I'm sure he needs it after yesterday. Tell him, I'll be up to see him after I've eaten."  
"Right away Harry."  
Harry went back to eating, while everyone was looking at him, wondering what Harry had planned.  
"Harry, mate what are you planning this morning", Neville asked.  
"Just breakfast, a talk with Siri, a dressing down for Ron, seeing the goblins, then introductions at the prison. Not much."  
"I'm glad..." said twin one.  
"That your..." said twin two.  
"Schedule is..."  
"So small." They finished together.

"Well I could add a few more things, but then it would just be crazy."  
"Right." Said Luna, "and I'm a nerf herder."  
"Not my problem that you found some of your mysterious creatures and decided to raise them. I told you they like to sleep in you shoes, but NO!You just had to try." Harry said.  
"Not funny Harry. They like my shoes." Neville said.  
"Getting back in track." Remus said.

"Right. Ok, So I'm going to talk to Siri about what happened yesterday to see what he thinks is a good punishment. Then all of us are going to have a nice chat with Ron. After that Dobby, Toby, Falcon and I will be taking Ron to the goblins. Once we are done there we'll come back here, and take a few of you with us to visit the prison for a nice meet and greet."  
"How to you plan in introducing us to them Harry", Bill asked.  
"Just flashing in, so to speak." "Great, we'll be shot for sure. Just flashing in. Potter you do realize that not all of them are peaceful, some of these survivors we've spotted are worse than deatheaters."  
"I know Draco, but but this group isn't. They are good people who are trying to raise kids."  
"Fine, who to you want going with you besides the elves?" Charlie asked.

"Well...I was thinking Remus, Poppy, Bill, Neville, Luna, and maybe Molly. I want them to see that we have women in our group so they don't come out swinging so to speak."  
"Well if Molly wants to to, then it is fine with me." Arthur said.  
"Yes dear, I want to to. Dobby said they had little bones. I'm sure they could use some help." Molly said.  
"Great, thank you Molly."  
Everyone else agreed to to with Harry. With the stipulation that all would be in Armour, just in case.  
"I want all of you to prepare while I talk to Siri, I want everything ready when we get back from the goblins. Ok, well I'm off to see Siri. TTFN." He said and popped out.

"I really don't want to know what Harry has planned. He looked scary." Neville said.  
"Me neither." Arthur said.  
"To right." The twins said.  
"Well whatever he has planned, it will be interesting for sure. He isn't. Marauder 's son for nothing you know." Remmy said.  
They all finished their breakfast and went to get ready for Harry's adventure.

Harry popped into Siri's room, finding him sitting in his bed staring out the window. He looked sad, and depressed. He was rubbing his callused hands over his face, and then down to his chest. He ran his right hand over his left arm inspecting Remus' bite. He knew what it meant, but didn't know how to feel about it.  
"Sickle for your thoughts" , Harry said watching Siri jump a little.  
"Harry... don't do that. You startled me."  
"Sorry Siri, couldn't help it." Harry chuckled out his reply.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you have Mooney bite me?"  
"Because I refuse to lose anyone else to those things outside. I love you Siri, more than you realize. I couldn't watch you turn into one of them, nor could I take your life."  
"But what about Mooney? Did you think how he would feel about infecting me?"  
"I did. I also thought how he would feel about watching his last best friend turn into a walker. The choice was simple...save you no matter how it had to be done. The lycanthropy destroyed the walker infection. You won't ever turn if bitten or scratched again. Your transformations will be easier too, since you are an animagus. You won't ever feel the pain Remus does."  
Sirius hung his head as the reality sunk in. He would be a werewolf now, but he would survive.  
"What are you planning for Ron"?  
"Well, I wanted to see what you thought should happen to him. You were injured because of him. We haven't gotten his point of view yet, but I don't doubt that it will be some kind of excuse as to why he didn't follow orders. Some kind of childish tantrum. I may be wrong, but I doubt it."  
"I think he should be unable to transform again for a while, he definitely should not go out on runs anymore. Maybe send him someplace where he understands hard labor. He's had a semi-soft life so far. Yeah, he didn't have a lot of money growing up, but he forgets neither did you. He had a loving family, you didn't. He needs to learn what his actions can cause."  
"My thoughts exactly. After we talk to him, he will be going to Griphook."  
"GOBLINS. WOW HARSH."  
"NO NOT HARSH! HE was the one who ran off. HE was the one who didn't finish his job. HE was the one who caused you to get hurt, and Falcon. HE DID IT ALL."  
"I get that, but goblins. They aren't the nicest beings, and they don't take kindly to their friends getting hurt."  
"I know that, but after Minnie, they wanted his head to roll. They respected her, she was seen as a great warrior to them, and a friend. Griphook will be doling out his punishment. Hagrid, and Flitwick will be there too."

"Understood. Well... let's get this over with."  
"Meet you in the living room." Harry said and popped out, letting Siri get himself ready. Sirius grabbed his clothes, and headed for a quick shower. Once done he got dressed and headed for the iving room. He walked in and found a pertified Ron sitting in a recliner. His eyes were darting around, looking for an escape, but finding none. "Good, looks like everyone is here now." Harry said indicating Sirius, "We can now get started on this little chit chat."  
Harry unfroze Ron's mouth so he could respond.

"Do you know why you are here, tryssed up like you are Ronald?" Arthur asked.  
"No. Last I remember was trying to escape some walkers in my form."  
"That is precisely why you are hete Ronnie." Gred said.  
"Do you know the damage you caused with your little stunt?" Forge said.  
"What damage? Everyone's here. Nobody got hurt. Right?"  
"NO RON. SIRIUS AND FALCON GOT HURT. THOSE PEOPLE AT THE PRISON NESRLY GOT OVERRUN, WHY? BECAUSE YOU LEFT YOU POST." Harry screamed, his magic flaring in a wide arch causing people to be pushed aside.  
Ron looked at Harry in terror. He had never seen Harry this mad before not even when Moldyshorts was around. He gulped, "Sirius looks ok, and Falcon is just an elf. You have lots of them." That was the wrong thing to say to Harry.  
*SMACK* Harry slapped Ron so hard that even pertified he was thrown from the chair to the floor.  
"HOW DARE YOU. ALL THE ELVES HERE ARE PART OF MY FAMILY. I DON'T OWN THEM, THEY WORK FOR ME BECAUSE I TREAT THEM LIKE HUMAN BEINGS. FALCON MAY LOSE THEBUSE OF HIS ARM. HE NEARLY DIED. SIRIUS WAS INFECTED BY A WALKER TRYING TO SAVE YOU. DUKE WAS NEARLY OVERRUN, AND I WAS BITTEN. REMUS HAD TO TRANSFORM INTO MOONEY TO SAVE SIRIUS. THAT IS WHAT YOU CAUSED." All the while Harry's magic was pulsing, getting stronger as his rant went on. Suddenly Zeus, Hera and Cloe flashed into the room and began to sing. Cloe being a winter Phoenix was pure winter, her song soft and slow like the first snowfall of winter. Zeus was a fire Phoenix like Fawkes, with a nice melodious song, that was calming. Hera being a water Phoenix was shades of blue, her song loud like a rushing river, but just as serene as the rain. Slowly Harry's magic started to calm, and he was abke to pull much of I back into himself.  
"You are here because, we, as a group feel that you cannot be trusted to protect others when left to your own devices." Charlie said, eyeing Harry to make sure he wouldn't lose it.  
"But Harry looks OKAY." Ron said.  
"That is because he can not die. He is immortal. He is the Master of Death." Bill said.  
"But that is just a kids story."  
"No Ronald, it isn't. Harry brought together all the hollows after the Battle of Hogwarts and became Master of Death. He has hidden it from veryone for years because he just wanted to be normal. Something you obviously don't remember Harry saying, year in and year out. How old do you think he looks? 34? 30? Well?" Hermione ranted. It was the most normal she had sounded since Minnie had died.  
"Yeah, he looks his age. Why?"  
"He uses glamours. He still looks like he did after the final battle. 17!" Molly said.  
"So now he has eternal youth too. He gets everything! Money! Power! Immortality! Youth! and I'm stuck being just dumb old Ron. When do I get some of the glory? When do I get riches? When do I get to be in charge of everyone, like he does?"

"RONALD! You will be quiet and listen." Arthur said.  
"You had everything Ron, you always did." Harry said sadly. "You had love, a family. Everything Harry craved growing up with those muggles." Neville said.  
"Harry...you can't dilly dally with the goblins. You'll be needed at the prison soon." Luna said.  
"Understood Luna. We'll be leaving soon."  
"Goblins? What do you mean goblins?" Ron squeaked.  
"Exactly what Harry said Weasley. The goblins are going to house you for the forseeable future. Your punishment for Minerva, Sirius and Falcon." Draco sneered at Ron.  
"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" "YESSSS, I CAN. YOU ARE LIVING IN MY HOUSE. YOU EAT MY FOOD, AND YOU DELIBERATELY HARMED MEMBERS OF MY FAMILY BY BEING SELFISH, CARELESS, AND JEALOUS." Harry said.  
"Not once was I ever that mean or fruel to Harry in school. Yes, I fought with him, taunted him...but I never really meant it. I just wanted to have a real friend. Someone who wasn't bought by my father, someone who would see me for me. And you know what Weasley, I always knew Harry would be that person, and he is and then some. You make me ashamed to call myself a pureblood. It has always been halfbloods and first generations that have shown me what being a wizard, a friend, and a decent human being was like. You make me sick Weasley. You have thrown the best thing that ever happened to you away, because you are a jelous git." Draco said as he stood proudly by Hermione, grabbing her hand.

Everyne in the room was looking at Draco like he had grown a second head, except Harry and Hermione. They were smiling at him.  
"You are more Slytherin than Gryffindor Ron." Neville said.  
"We hope you learn your lesson with the goblins Ron", his parents said.  
"Anyone else have anything to say before we leave?" Harry asked. There were shakes of heads in the negative, so Harry calked for the elves.  
"Be ready to move out when I get back. I'll have the new armor with me."

"Be quick Harry. Just hand him over to them and get back." Luna said. He gave a quick bow of his head in acknowledgement and then popped out with Ron in tow.

"Ok, everyone let's get ourselves ready. Battle stations... I want you prepared for injuries, be ready to move out when Harry returns." Remus said as his eyes became amber. He was up for another fight against the waljers and whomever was going to attack his cub's mate. There was a flurry of action as people grabbed potion belts, weapons and extra wands. Soon, there would be mor people to house, so Mione set the elves to preparing space. He hated that they had to fight all the time, but soon they would be in a secure place.

(With the goblins, Potter property vermont)

Harry popped into the foyer with Ron, and immediately dropped him on the floor, right at the feet of Griphook, Ragnorok and his guard. He looked fear when he saw Flitwick and Hagrid come into the room with grim looks on their faces.  
Harry bowed, "Good to see you Grip, Rag and company. May your enimies blood flow before you."  
"Goid to see you too Harry, May your gold double and your family prosper." Griphook said.  
"So this is the Weasley who has caused you and yours so much grief." Ragnarok said.  
"Yes, he is here for punishment and reeducation. His family all agree, do with him what you will. Just don't kill him. You need to put anti-animagus charms on him so he doesn't escape your tender care." Harry said.  
"We will take care of it." Griphook said as he motioned for some goblins to take him away.  
"Flitwick and Hagrid, good to see you both. How are you doing?"  
"Great Harry. I've found a mate." Flitwick said.  
"Good on you mate." Harry said snd gave him a hug. He turned just in time to receive a huge hug from Hagrid. "Sur glad ta see ya Arry. We'll take care of Ron. He can help me with the dragons." he said with a wicked grin on his face. "Glad to know he will be in good hands," Harry said and turned to Griphook, "Can't stay long. I need to get back, we have some muggles to rescue."  
"That's fine Harry. Stop I for a chat when you can. Oh, here is the Basalisk armor you wanted made. We got 100 pairs out of the hide. They have all the protective charms on them we could muster. Yours is the black one. Thank you for the meat. We love it."  
"Thank you Griphook, these will make me feel better about sending peole out."  
"Your welcome. We wi take your elf t the medical wing for treatment. He should be fine in a couple of days, a week at the most."  
"Appreciate it. TTFN Griphook."  
"Bye Harry." was chorused by every goblin, Flitwick and Hagrid as he flamed out with Dobby and Toby.  
"Do you think he realizes that he uses Phoenix travel when he's human?" Griphook asked.  
"Nope, but when has Harry ever been normal." Flitwick said as he started laughing.

(Back to home)

Harry flamed into the living room where everybody was waiting.  
"Just on time Harry. Go change and get ready. I'll give out the armor." Luna said.  
"Thanks Luna, be right back." he said as he flamed out.  
Luna passed out armor to everyone. Those who we're going with Harry put theirs on, the rest put them aside. She found 10 that were smaller than the rest and handed them to Dobby.  
"Looks like the goblins knew you would need these."  
"We be needing these. They's will help keeping us safe." Dobby said taking them from her. He snapped his fingers and was in his armor. Toby did the same.  
"Eric, Reggie", Dobby called.  
They popped in and he handed them each a set. "Get's dressed, we leaving to help Harry's mate soon."  
Two mor snaps and they were dressed I their armor. Dobby banished the rest to the elven house and summoned teir weapons. When he was done, Harry flamed back in.  
"All right everyone, grab a tail feather and we'll be off shortly." Just as he said that his Phoenix flamed in. Tailes were grabbed and he looked at his meet and greet group, then his eyes swept over the remaining people who would be waiting for their return. "I'm proud of you all. You are all my family, always remember that. No matter what happens, all of you are my family. Draco, you have made me very proud of you big brother. Watch after Mione for me will you?" he said and then they were gone.

"Wow. I never thought anyone would feel that way about me." Draco said.  
"Harry always sees the truth in people. He always knew who you were Draco. He just needed you to see it for yourself." Luna said as she came up and hugged him.

(Inside the fenses at the prison)

Harry and company flamed into the prison proper to see a stand off. There was a froup of people outside the fenses holding two hostages, one woman and an older gentleman. Rick and everyone else were trying to talk the leader down. It was very tense, but their flahing in caused a spanner to be thrown into the works. The orison group turned around and raised guns at the. The oeople outside raised guns at them. Harry and company dropped to the ground as bullets went flying where their heads used to be.  
"Dobby, get the hostages out of there now." Harry screamed as he lifted a hand and produced a powerful shield around his group. Dobby popped to the hostages, grabbed them and was gone.  
The leader screamed, just as he was about to cut the old man's head off, he disappeared. Both of his prisoners were gone. It looked like they were going to fire the tank to bust down the gate to get in.  
"Remus, Bill the tank. Take it out now. Everyone else you know what to do. Take out walkers, cover the muggles. Wounded go to Poppy. Molly cover the children." Harry barked and his people scattered to do his bidding. Bill and Remus popped to the tank and cast fiendfyre on it. The metal began to bubble and melt, the screaming from the people stuck inside the tank was horrific, but they didn't stop. They held the fire until the tsnk was a molten mess. Several people tried to shoot them, but coukdn't get padt Reggies shield. Once done Remus turned to the people and went feral. His eyes became amber and he rushed after the men. Grabbing them snd cracking heads together. He ried arms off people, using them as clubs to bash othets with. Bill transformed into his animagus form, a Nundu. He charged after the people looking for the one who had the sword. He found him trying to hide behind a car. He grabbed him by the legs and bit down breaking his legs and back and dragging him over the ward line. Harry was using his swords to take out walkers left and right, while making sure none got close to the prison. Neville was covering his back, when he noticed more walkers coming from the forest.  
"Harry we have more walkers coming. We need to take care of this mess now." Nevilke said.  
Harry turned his head and saw the horde coming. "Right Neville, call everyone back. Cover the muggles. Dragon shields full strength." He said and Neville's eyes bulged out. Neville used a sanorus spell and said, "Fall back, protect the muggles full strength dragon shields."  
Suddenly there were pops and all the wizards were standing in front of the muggles, they raised their wands high, slashed them from right to left across their bodies, and intoned as one, "DRACONIS PROTEGO MAXIMUS."

A bright green shield, with red and yellow streaks that looked like fire, popped up around all the muggles outside. The shield was semi-opaque which allowed the muggles to see what was happening. What they saw nearly made them pass out. The dark haired man that was giving the orders was being surrounded by walkers, when all of a sudden he started to grow and change. He transformed into a great big black dragon. Then the dragon started to smash, bite, stomp, and breath fire. Walkers were catching on fire and melting before they took two steps, those he stepped on, never got up again. The ones he bit turned to ash as he injected them with liquid fire from his fangs. Soon the horde was gone, and the remainder of the people on the other side of the fense were either runing away, or became walker food.

Harry transformed back into himself cast a shield to block the gate, so no more walkers could get through and turned to the leader who was trying to crawl away from him.  
"Where do you think you are going?" he growled.  
"What are you?" he squeaked out, still trying to get away.  
"I am a wizard you filthy muggle. Why were you attacking these god people?"  
"G..oo..d people? They came into my town, blew it up and killed my little girl. They aren't good people."  
"He's lying! He had one of ours locked up. He wanted Michonne because she killed the walker that was his daughter. He just wants to raid this place for supplies, and kill all the men." Rick said.  
"No. She killed my daughter."  
"She was already dead. You are just an evil bastard. Governor." Michonne said.  
"Who wants to do the honors?" Harry asked.  
"I do. He killed my best friend by leaving her tied up with a walker." Michonne said as she headed for Harry.  
The shield stopped her, and she looked at him.  
"Drop the shield guys. I'm fine, I won't dragon out again."  
They dropped the shield to let her out, and Harry walked to the rest of the group. Michonne nodded to Harry as she passed him. She reached the governor, took her sword and stabbed him in both arms and then sliced his throat. She wited for him to turn and then stabbed him in the head. She walked back to the rest of the group wiping the blood off on the ground.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and these peole are Bill Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, and Poppy Pomfrey. The little guys are my elves, Toby, Reggie, Eric and Dobby.

"I told you last night, that we were being watched over." Daryl said.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
"That would have been because of me," Ty said raising his hand, "I heard some talking last night...squeaky like on the van, but nothing was there."  
"We found handprints on top of the van." Rick said.  
"I told them some stuff that my gran told me. What I remembered anyway." Daryl said.

"Harry. Do you think some of these people could be squibs?" Neville asked.  
"It's possible. Poppy can you do a magical scan of everyone here?"  
"Sure, as soon as I finish with Hershal. He had some scrapes and bruises. I want to check out that young lady who was rescued too."

"So...why are ya'll here? Nnot that we don't appreciate the help, but why?" Maggie said.  
"Because we've been searching for survivors trying to protect them, or relocate them to safe places." Bill said.  
"We saw a farm a while back with lots of people on it. We tried to ward it for walkers, but they wouldn't hold." Remus said.

"That was our farm." Hershal said.  
"We had problems from within." Glen said, looking over at Rick.  
"Well that explains it." Remus said.

Meanwhile, Poppy as finishing up with Michonne and was getting ready to do some scans of the group, when she heard a baby cry.  
"You have a baby? Where is it? I need to check for illnesses, and to see how it is."  
"That would be my daughter. Beth has her, hold on. Beth bring out Judith. be Ok. They are here to help."  
Beth brought out Judith from their hifing spot snd slowly made her way to Rick. She handed her over, and went to hide behind her dad. Rick held Judith while Poppy ran some scans.  
"She seems to be ok, not malnourished, close to weight, healthy. Athough she will need vaccines." Poppy ran a scan on Rick, and then Carl. "What are you doing?" He adked as he felt the magic wash over him.  
"Checking to see if you have magic, and paternaty of your kids."  
"Why?"  
"Sometimes you think kids belong to someone, but they were actually fathered by someone else."  
At this news, everyone was on pins and needles waiting for yhe answer.  
"Congratulations, both are yours." she said.  
Rick sighed at the news, he had alwsys wondered if Judith was Shane's and now he knew for sure.  
Poppy continued the scans for latent magic, when she got to Daryl she froze. The color drained from her face, and she turned to Harry.  
He saw that the color had drained from her and was worried she found something that wasn't right, or life threatening. "What is it Poppy?"  
"You aren't going to like this, and neither is this young man."  
"What is it?"  
"Well he is a wizard, or should I say could be one."  
"Now you aren't making sense. My gran said that there wasn't no wizards in my family for ages. Just regular folk." Daryl said.  
"That's because your line was cursed. It would only produce squibs, but that isn't all."  
"Well, what is it?" Neville asked.  
Slowly the elves were surrounding Harry, they new he was going to explode. Bill saw them moving and grabbed Charlie to help if needed. They moved closer to Harry and drew their wands, but kept them hidden.  
"His magic has been bound and blocked. There are several on him, and they all have the same signature."  
"What? Who?" Harry said in a calm voice that sent shivers down everyones's spines.  
"Dumbledore."

"WHAT! THAT NO GOOD CONIVING, BACK STABBING, MANIPULATIVE OLD GOAT! HE'S LUCK HE'S ALREADY DEAD. I SHOULD RESERECT HIM AND KILL HIM AGAIN!" Harry screamed and his magic exploded outwards lifting peole off their feet and slamming them to the floor.  
Bill, Charlie and the elves all fired stunners at him from their positions on the ground. Harry suddeny collapsed and the swirling magic stoped.

"Well that was fun." Neville said picking himself up.  
"How about we get you folks gathered up and take you someplace safe, then we can talk more?" Poppy said.  
Ricks group just nodded and headed into the prison to gather up their things, looking shocked and bewildered.

(Ok, I'm leaving it here. I always wanted someone to come and save Hershal, and now I have. Hope you like it. Sundays episode was awsome, glad Terminus went up in flames. Next chapter the outcome of the battle, Daryl meets the goblins, and Harry goes on a rampage.)

DARKEST MAGIC~


	7. Chapter 7

HPWD7d Disclaimer: I only own the plot bunny!

*This chapter is more just a filler, hope you all don't mind.*

Chapter 7

(PRISON YARD)

Rick's group was stunned, they weren't sure what they had just seen and who exactly these new people were. Most were looking at them suspiciously, like they would hurt them at any moment. Daryl was scratching the back of his neck, pondering where to start with his questioning when Carol spoke up.

"OKAY, Let me get this straight. You all are wizards, you just took out all the walkers and the governor in less than fifteen minutes, and you can turn into beasts, have super human strength, can create fire, and check us for latent magic? Did I miss anything?"

"Well, not all of us can turn into animals or mythical beasts, and not all of us have super human strength, but I don't think you missed anything." Neville said.

"What was a that about blocks? Why was this one so pissed off?" Rick asked pointing to Harry.

"He had similar blocks put on him by the same wizard. Nearly got killed because of them numerous times." Remus said.

"I think we should get everyone together and head someplace safe. Harry will be royally pissed if any of us get hurt while we stand around and chit chat." Bill said.

"We ain't going anywhere until we know we'll be safe. We've had too many close calls to just go blindly with you." Carol said.

Just then Harry began to stir, he was waking up from he stunners and would be sorting things out. He rubbed his eyes, and moaned about his head pounding, and in need of a pain potion, also something about hippos and riffs and a herd of them trampling him. He opened his eyes and immediately saw the stand off that was happening because they weren't trusted.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. We didn't just save all of you so we could hurt you. Besides one of you is my soul mate, and I sure as hell ain't going to hurt him. Not when I've been searching for him for years. I have several safe houses that those things can't get into, plus food, and areas to play or whatever. We came here to save you and make sure you make it, not kill you. Hurry up and gather your things. Only bring what is important or necessary, you'll be supplied with everything else. But first thing are hot showers, baths and food. Go on...move it! We can't stay here all day looking at each other." Harry said in his most authoritative voice.

People started scrambling to get their things and were going to be meeting them back in a few minutes.  
"Thank you for coming, I don't know what would have happened to us if the governor had breached our walls." Rick said as he left to get his stuff.  
"No problem, like I said we came to help."

"Now, what was that bout me havin magic?" Daryl asked.  
"You have magic, it just has been bound. We can discuss it more in depth later. Right now you should get your stuff. We will be leaving shortly." Charlie said to Daryl as Bill was trying to keep Harry calm. Daryl nodded and walked off to get his things ready, shaking his head. ~Wonder what my gran would think about me havin magic.~ Daryl thought.

"Harry sir, you be needing to check everyone before they's be coming. We don'ts wanting any infected in the trunk, or crazies. Poppy has to check them." Dobby said.  
"Thanks Dobby, I'll have her do that too. She can do a mental eval before we flame back. Have Toby and Reggie set up a few wards around this area so we won't get blind-sided. Bill do you think you could help give check ups too? I don't want to chance having someone come into my home that will hurt us."

"I can do that. No problem. I won't take long. I'm hoping that everyone will check out fine."

"Me too." Harry said.  
Toby and Reggie had just finished setting up the wards when more walkers started to come out of the forest. It looked like they were going to be overrun by a herd soon if the prison locals didn't get a move on.

"Hurry up folks! We have more walkers coming and it looks like the beginning of a herd!" Charlie shouted while Neville took a defensive stance. He started firing reductos at their heads dropping walker after walker, but more were still coming.

"Quickly...move quickly!" Bill screamed as more walkers poured out of the forest.  
They suddenly heard hurried footsteps from behind them, as the prison locals arrived.

"Okay, everyone I'm going to have my Phoenix come in, grab a tail feather of the closest one to you. If you can't reach, grab a hold of someone who is. They will transport you to my home. Don't be alarmed when you are engulfed in fire, it won't burn you. We don't have much time before the walkers make it through the wards we quickly put up."

People were grouping together as Harry called for his Phoenix. Soon groups of people started disappearing in bouts of flames, some screaming, others looking sick. He knew that there would be chaos back in the trunk when the newcomers arrived so he grabbed Daryl and flamed out.

He landed in the foyer to people shouting, wands being pointed in, and guns being drawn.

"Easy everyone! Stand down! No one is going to hurt each other!" Harry shouted and soon weapons were being dropped.

"I told you guys to expect new people," Luna said as she looked at the rest of the group left to guard the trunk, "Didn't I say that Harry was coming back with more than what he left with? Well didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Draco said, as he looked ashamed.  
"We just didn't expect them right then is all." Sirius said.

"Well now that I am back and with others, why don't we all go into the living room? There are more coming, some will need rest first thing, but others I think food first."

The minute he said this more people flamed in, followed by several pops. Everyone was finally back, and he quickly ushered them into the living room.

"Winky."  
"Yes Harry."  
"Could you bring food for everyone? Those who want to eat can, and those who want showers and bed need to stay here. Have Misty help if you need some. Also we have little ones that need looking after."  
"I's be doing that right away. I's glad that you have the little ones here. We's be more than happy to look after them and entertaining them. How manys being?"

"Not sure at least 4, one is an infant."  
There was a squeal as she started jumping up and down. "I's loves babies. Where is it?"

Rick came forward with Judith, and looked at the little creature, then handed her over. "I hope you don't mind helping?" He said.

"I not minding. I loves babies. She being in good hands, us elves will look after all the little ones if you wants." Winky said.  
"That would be mighty decent of you."  
"No problems. Misty."  
"Yes mama." she said as she popped in.  
"We be needing foods for all these people, rooms set up for the guests, a nursery for this one, and kids rooms for the older ones."  
"Yeah, someone to play with. I's getting it done right away. Should I tell Cookie that we needing lots of food?"  
"Yes. Tell her that we has an army to feed, that will help." Winky said through her laughter as she headed to another part of the trunk, she had a nursery to set up quickly for the little one she was carrying.

"That was the strangest encounter I've ever seen." Carol said.  
"You'll get used to it. House-elves love to clean, cook, and take care of people, etc. You can't stop them, you just need to remember that." Charlie said from her side, which startled her.

"Okay, now that you guys are here, can you tell the rest of us what happened and why you brought all these people back?" Draco said. He was a little leery of the others, but wanted to make sure everyone was trying to get along.

Bill and Charlie started to tell the rest what had happened, and the outcome when Poppy took over.  
"I still need to do the rest of the medical eval, and the mental evals. When do you want me to do those Harry?"  
"Any old time you like. Bill said he would help you. Start with the kids first."  
"Okay. Bill round up the kids and follow me." she said as she headed for the dining room. Bill began to round up the kids, when he noticed that they were just looking around staring at all the stuff in the living room.  
"Don't worry, you'll get a chance to play with all the stuff later, right now you need to follow Poppy and myself. We need to make sure you kids are okay."  
The grumbled but followed them out.

(Adults talking in the living room)

"Okay, you all wanted answers. First, yes magic is real it always has been. Second, not everyone has magic. Some people are just normal people, others are what we call squibs, people who used to have magic in their families, but don't anymore. Thirdly, you are safe here. Nobody will hurt you here, try to take your things, or leave you someplace. " Bill said.  
"What about those binds on me and the curse? How you planning to fix that?" Daryl asked.  
"Easy, we call the goblins." Harry said. He still had a pissed off look every time someone mentioned the magical binds, but was holding his temper.  
"Magical binds? You didn't mention that Bill." Arthur said.  
"Poppy found them on Daryl, same ones that were on me, by the same person. Cursed his family line too, tried to turn them all muggle. Didn't work out, because he has magic." Harry said pointing to Daryl.  
"What!" Every magical not in the know shouted at once.  
"If he wasn't dead already, I'd kill him." Siri said.  
"That's what Harry said right before he lost control of his magic." Neville said.  
"It was downright scary." Ty said from the couch.  
"Yeah, took these two plus those elves to knock him out." Rick said then started to laugh.  
"Never thought I'd see the day that someone nearly exploded, literally from loosing their temper. " Carol said, laughing with Rick. Soon everyone was laughing at the thought.  
"So, can they fix me?"  
"Yeah. Let me call them. Hang on." Harry said as he grabbed his phone.  
"You have phones?" Maggie said.  
"Yep, and they run on magic, not electrikity." Draco said.  
This caused the mundanes to laugh at Draco. Wizards were weird and had no idea how to pronounce things. "That's electricity Draco. You're learning, but still slow." Mione said.  
"I am not slow. Just because you grew up in their world doesn't make me dumb because I didn't." He huffed at her. She just giggled and shook her head.

Dialing the goblins, Harry waited for them to pick up. "Hello Harry. What can we do for you?" Griphook said through the speaker.  
"Well, we found someone who had his magic bound, and his line was cursed. Do you think we can have you guys fix it?"  
"What? Who did it?" Griphook shouted.  
"Dumblefuck." "That no good, manipulating goat fucker. If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him." This cursed everyone in the room to start laughing. "Seems there is a lot of that going around." Charlie said.

"Well he deserves it. Now do you want a team to come to you or do want to come here?"  
"Where is this place? Do we all have to go, or are you going to kidnap Daryl?" Rick asked.  
"We would do no such thing! Harry...I think it would be better if we came there." "Sure, not a problem. I'll have the ritual chamber ready for your arrival. One hour enough time to get ready?"  
"Plenty Harry. See you in an hour. Have curse breaker Weasley there as well. He will be needed."  
"Will do. See you Griphook." Harry said.  
"One hour." Griphook said and hung up.  
"Do you think the rest of us can get phones? It would make keeping in touch easier when we go out." Rick said.  
"Sure, I have extras. You don't need magic to use them. They work off the ambient magic in the area." Harry said.  
"Well we have an hour, so anyone who wants to get cleaned up follow me." Molly said as she headed down the hall. The entire prison group followed her. She dropped them off in several of the rooms. "Showers are to the right. You'll find clothes in the closets and dressers, just grab what you want. It will fit. All the clothes have been charmed so they will fit anyone." She told each group and then headed back to the living room.

Poppy came back with Bill and the kids. "Go ahead and have a seat kids, grab some food. I'm sure you are hungry." She told them and pointed to the couch. The kids headed for the couch and dived for the sandwiches that were on the coffee table. They dug in with gusto, and were happily eating and ignoring the adults.  
Poppy put up a silencing ward, "They are fine, however the girl Lizzie is not right in the head. She needs some serious work. She thinks that the walkers are just like normal people. He doesn't realize that they are actually dead and will kill you."

"We'll wait to talk to Rick and his group. I don't want to modify her memories without them knowing, or why." Harry said.  
"Ok, but it will have to be soon. The longer she thinks like that the more dangerous it will be to modify her memories."

Some of Rick's group started to come back. They looked refreshed and clean. They started taking spots around the living room, grabbing food, and talking amongst them. Soon they all were back, they still had about 30 minutes before the goblins came, so Harry waved Rick over. He still had the area silenced. Rick looked at him; they walked over, "What's up Harry?"

"Its about Lizzie. She seems to think that walkers are pets, or people. That's dangerous." He said.  
"We were wondering who was feeding walkers. What can we do? I don't want to kill a kid."  
"Who is in charge of her? Ask them to come over." Poppy said.  
Rick left them, and grabbed carol. He brought her over to Harry who explained what was going on.  
"Can you help her? Will it hurt her?"  
"Yes we can, and no. We can obliviate her, then put in the correct memories. If we don't then she will always be a loose canon. She could kill someone, hoping that they turn, so she can have a playmate/pet. She has been damaged by this new world, and I'd rather not have to kill a child." "Do it. We have lost too many already. Let's save her, and everybody else." Carol said.  
"We'll do it, when the goblins arrive. Most will be too distracted with that. Poppy can you do it or do you want someone else to?"  
"Have Hermione do it. Her memory charms are the best."

"Ok, go tell her what needs to happen." Harry said, Poppy nodded and headed for Hermione. Hermione looked ready to rebel, but then when Poppy kept talking, you could see that she understood why it had to be done. She nodded to Harry and Carol, they nodded back. Harry dropped the charm, and addressed Daryl, "Just so you know, the ritual will be painful. You'll be out for a while after, however you'll be able to use your magic after. I can make you a foci. It doesn't have to be a wand."  
"How painful?"  
"Extremely. "  
"Great, just what I needed."  
"I've had to do it. You'll survive, but only you and whomever the goblins say will be in the ritual room. The rest can look through the observation area."  
"Well if a Brit can do it, so can I. " Daryl said just as a flash appeared in the waiting area.  
"Lord Potter, we are here. Show us to the ritual room, and bring the one who needs healing." A deep gravely voice sounded, before small green beings walked purposely through to the living room. Screaming met their ears, as the muggles scattered, and started drawing weapons. "Merlin's hairy balls! Cam yourselves, they are here to help Daryl. What did you think goblins looked like?" Gred said.  
"For the love of god, put your weapons away." Forge said.

"Thank you Messer's Weasley. Are we ready to begin or do you require an explanation of the procedure?" Griphook asked.  
"I think I'm good, since it will happen to me." Daryl said from his place on the couch.  
"Very well, lead the way Lord Potter."  
Harry got up from his chair and led the entire group minus the kids, Mione, Molly and Poppy to a door off the dining room. He walked passed it three times, pressed his hand to the door, and said, "Ritual Room." The door glowed blue, then a click was heard and it opened.  
"This way, follow me. Everyone went in the door and followed Harry down the short hall. There were two doors, one said observation and the other said Rituals. "Those who are not going into the Ritual room are to go into the observation room." Griphook said and everyone piled in except Daryl, Bill and the goblins. "Lord Potter, please open the ritual room for us and then come back here. You may have sound if you like, but I suspect that the humans will not like what they hear. Remember, keep calm Harry. If he is your mate, he will know when we are done."

Harry walked to the other door and opened it; he keyed Griphook and Bill into the ward scheme and then left. He entered the other room, waved his hand at a wall. The top portion of the wall became transparent, soon everyone saw the goblins and two humans enter.  
"Do any of you want to hear what goes on?"  
Nobody said anything at first but then Remus and Siri said they did so he turned on a localized listening charm. Only those who wanted to hear what was being said and done could hear it, the others would just watch.  
He turned to the wall himself, to watch. Then he flicked his wrist and chairs appeared for them to sit on.

"Mr.?"  
"Dixon, Daryl Dixon."  
"Mr. Dixon, please remove all clothing but your undergarments. Your weapons need to be placed on the table there." Griphook said, pointing to a table. Daryl did as he was told and then headed back towards the goblins.  
"Lie down on the floor in the very center of the circle, Curse breaker Weasley will scan you, then we will begin. Do not leave the circle."  
"He will not be able to leave the circle Griphook." Harry's voice said. Daryl nodded and went to the circle and lay down.  
Bill pulled his wand and began his scans. A sheet of paper appeared and began to fill with writing. When it finished Griphook and Bill looked it over. Bill paled and so did Griphook. They both turned to the window to see Harry grip the railing, knuckles white.  
"This is going to hurt a lot, when we are done you will be given a pain potion, and blood replenisher." Bill said.

Daryl nodded his head, closed his eyes and waited for the pain he knew was coming.

Bill began waving his wand in a very complicated pattern then a bright purple light engulfed Daryl. It seeped into his body slowly spreading to cover it all, and then the screaming started.  
Daryl screamed until he was hoarse, and couldn't scream anymore. His body jackknifed off the floor, and his body was shaking. Soon the shaking turned into convulsions then a black substance began pouring out of his body. Soon a puddle formed on the outside of the circle, when it stopped a goblin quickly banished it.  
"The curse has been lifted from his line. We will now break the binds on his magic." Griphook said. The goblins and Bill formed a circle around the ritual area and began to chant. A golden dome formed over Daryl and then began to compress. It slowly lowered, and as it got closer to him his screaming increased in duration and volume. Remus covered his ears, as did Sirius. Harry was white knuckled, but remained silent. The others in the room were openly crying, some of them have thrown up. Rick tried to rush out of the room to stop it.  
"If you stop the ritual, he will die. I should know, I had to go through it too. Except the person who put them on me tried to stop the ritual. Needless to say, I did die for all of two minutes before the goblins revived me and continued. It was worse than Daryl's ritual." Harry said to the once sheriff. Everyone in the room paled, Remus and Sirius growled, the rest of the wizards began to cuss, and Luna ran to hug Harry.  
Rick retook his seat and continued to watch.  
Daryl was writhing on the ground and the dome was almost touching him, when it did a bright white light filled the room, blinding goblin and human alike. When the light faded, Daryl was limp, quiet yet breathing. Bill went to him and checked for a pulse, just to be sure. He found one, nodded to one of the goblins and stepped back. The goblin went to Daryl and poured a pain potion down his throat, then a blood replenisher. He stepped back and signaled Griphook that it was ok to move him.

"You may move him to his room now. Let him wake up on his own. He will have bursts of uncontrolled magic for several hours after he wakes. Get him a foci after he eats something." the healer goblin said. Harry nodded and left the room to let the goblins out. The group who went for the hall door to exit the area followed him. Harry opened the door and the goblins came out one by one bowing to Harry. Griphook grabbed his arm and said; "Call upon us if you need anything. He is worthy of you." "I will, thank you my friend."  
Harry went into the room, walked up to Daryl and picked him up. Once he held him tight a pure white light engulfed them both. A tattoo of the Potter crest appeared on Daryl's chest over his heart. Harry smiled and hugged him tightly to his chest. Harry twitched a finger and Daryl was dressed and then he headed out the door with his precious cargo. He headed for the exit and was met by the others.  
"You may all explore my house. There is a game room if you are interested, or you may retire to your rooms. I'm putting Daryl to bed. He will need lots of rest." Rick's group just nodded and parted for Harry.  
"How can he carry Daryl? He's tiny compared to him." Ty said.  
"Harry is stronger than he looks, both physically and magically." Luna said in a dreamy voice. "Damn that was scary." Bob said.  
"You have no idea..." Forge said.  
"What Harry has been.." Gred said.  
"Through." they said together.  
"Harry has been through worse, and still has the capacity to love and help others. Just don't get on his bad side." Remus said.

"Right, Okay. Who is up for games? Do you folks want to watch movies?" Sirius said.  
"Movies." they all said. "Okay, follow me to the family room. TV is in there," he said.

The group watched Harry as he moved down the hall to the guest rooms. When he got to Daryl's room and disappeared inside, they all followed Sirius for some much needed entertainment. Carol found Poppy and looked her in the eye. Poppy nodded back indicating that Lizzie had been fixed so to speak. Carol smiled in relief and then asked the kids if they wanted to see a movie, to which a resounding chorus of yeses was screamed and they ran to her. Soon the two groups were enjoying movies and popcorn, waiting for Harry to return. It would be several hours before he showed up, but he was happy. The smile on his face was the brightest anyone of the wizards had ever seen. His elation leaked out of him causing the rest to spontaneously giggle, smile, and laugh. For the rest of the night the mood in the house was happy. Something everyone was glad for.

(Okay, I'm stopping here. Next chapter Daryl wakes up, and we get to see how his magic and his reactions. What will everyone think? How will they react? Will they stay with Harry and company, or will they want their own place? Please READ AND REVIEW!)

Darkest Magic~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Surviving 8

Disclaimer: I only own the plot bunny!

Chapter 8

(Harry's trunk the next day.)

Harry was eating breakfast with his friends and family when a scream ripped through the morning air. Harry ran out of the dining room and into the hall where he saw rick's group crowding around Daryl's room. Some of the people were backing away from the door as different colored lights were shooting out of it.

"Where is he? I need to see him!Let me go! "Daryl screamed. Rick was trying to keep Daryl from storming out of his room and as Daryl's anger rose so did his magic. Suddenly Rick was thrown out of the room and he was slammed against the wall. He slumped down to the floor unconscious. Ty ran in and grabbed him and was stunned. Daryl ran out of his room and spotted Harry. He ran up to him then suddenly stopped. It looked like he didn't know what to do, he wanted to hug him or punch him, and the confusion was driving him mad.

"What did you do to me? Why do I have a tattoo on my chest?"

"We broke the binds on your magic, and removed the curse on your bloodline. Now any kids you have will be magical. Your grandmother was right all along. Your family used to have magic, but it was taken away. I don't know why it was, but it is back now." Harry said.

"And the tattoo?"

"That happened because of me. You are my soul mate."

"WHAT! No! I'm not gay."

"It doesn't matter. Magic chose you to be my other half, as I am yours. Magic chose you because only you could match me in power. Your power may have been blocked, but that doesn't mean you weren't a wizard, that you weren't powerful. That and magic saw that we had similar pasts and could heal each other. As wizards we may not always understand magic, but we trust that she knows what she is doing."

"You make it sound like magic is a person or something." Daryl said.

"Well in a way she is alive, she has a personality, and is sentient."

"Well that may be, but I am not gay, nor have I ever been. I am happy that I have my magic back, but now I am dangerous. It needs training of some kind or I will hurt someone. Besides mates or not, I don't know you, I don't trust you yet, and I don't love you!"

Everyone in the hall let out a gasp. The look of hurt on Harry's face was enough to see how much that statement actually affected him. His expressive face closed up, and once again the mask was in place.

"Nobody here will stop you from leaving. If you want training ask anyone here to train you. I can make you a foci, but it will take a bit. When you have figured out what you want to do have someone come get me. I'll be in the training room." Harry said as he stormed off down the hallway.

The air was thick, heavy and oppressive, darkness started to surround him as he made the corner and turned right. They could hear the magic surrounding Harry start to crackle, and things begin to shatter, then a door slammed and the heaviness stopped.

"What have you done?" Neville screamed as he skidded to a halt in front of Daryl.

"I didn't do anything. I just said that I didn't know him, trust him, or love him. I didn't ask to be mated to a man. I'm not gay."

"You don't understand. Harry has had it the worst out of all of us, and that includes you. All he has ever wanted was to be loved, have a family of his own, and be normal. Now...now you have crushed his dream. It was all he had left going for him. Yes he has us, but we are not his family per se. We are his friends, each of us had a loving family, we found our mate, and each of us is normal when it comes to wizards and humans alike." Neville said.

"You have just stamped out what little life there was left in Harry." Gred said.

"Now he will do everything he can to save everyone, but himself." Forge said.

"You've killed him." Luna said without her usual dreaminess. She turned to look down the hall, just as a massive shock-wave hit them knocking everyone off their feet.

"What in God's name was that?" Rick asked.

"Harry." the wizards said collectively and started to run to the training room.

What they found was not pretty. Harry was battling several training dummies that looked like Dumbledore, and several that had been dismembered lying on the floor. There was something surrounding the bodies that looked like blood. There were cuts on Harry and blood was dripping down his left arm. A spell was flung from one of the dummies and it impacted against Harry's shield causing another shock-wave. It shattered several of the weapons in the room. Harry ran at Dumblefuck and slashed it with his sword, he cut off its left arm and then stabbed it in the stomach, another came up behind him and tried to cast the killing curse, but Harry was faster. He swung the sword at head level decapitating fake Dumbles. Three of them ganged up and began chanting, and a fake Moldyshorts appeared. It cast several spells at Harry in quick succession, one for them to be deflected back at the four fake wizards. They in turn exploded when the spells connected, and then a voice was heard, "Level 9 complete, initiating level 10, safety protocols disengaged. Lethal force acceptable, unforgivables acceptable, other hostiles acceptable, all know lethal enemies acceptable, training room sealed. Proceed in 10..9..8..7..6..5..."

"What the hell is he doing?" Sirius screamed.

"What do you think he is doing Uncle Siri? He's blowing things up, well Dumbledork and Moldyshorts specifically." Draco drawled.

"What do you mean?' rick asked.

"The two wizards that ruined his life. The ones who destroyed any chance he had at having a loving family." Luna said while looking directly at Daryl.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't ask for this...any of this." Daryl said spreading his arms wide.

"No you didn't, but you didn't even give Harry a chance." Remus said.

"What did that voice mean by level 10?" Rick asked.

"4...3...2...1. BEGIN LEVEL 10" The voice said as 10 wizards appeared in the room with Harry. Each one dressed as a Death Easter.

Harry went into action he started to cast spells faster than anyone had seen before. He was a blur as he dodged spells and cast his own. The colors from the spells started to blend together and all you could see was rainbows coming from Harry and his enemies dropping dead in the most gruesome ways. One Death Eater exploded, another melted like a candle, another shriveled up like a dried leaf, still another was ripped apart, and the devastation continued on and on. When there were only two of them left creatures started to appear. First was a troll, then a blast-ended skrewt, then a sphinx. With each new enemy Harry became more aggressive in his casting. No words left his mouth, but enemies fell.

One of the Dumbles began to speak, "You were just a means to an end Harry. You weren't meant to survive. I was to get all the glory. I would have brought the greater good, my greater good."

"You were nothing but a manipulative old bastard who lost. Now you want to bemoan your death. Well you deserved it for everything you put me through." Harry said sending a bright orange curse at him.

Dumbles moved and cast a muddy purple curse back at him, then summoned several others to help him. Bellatrix, Lucius, Snape, Greyback, and Moldyshorts all appeared casting unforgivables at Harry.

He dodged killing curses, but took a couple of crucios. He didn't stumble, but his spell-fire stalled for just a second. He turned and swept his wand down from right to left and Lucius split in half down the middle. Blood covered the ground as both halves fell away from each other. Bella cackled as she fired spell after spell at Harry, each one deadlier than the last. She spun around and smirked at Harry.

"I know what little potty needs. He needs his loving family here to welcome him home." She said with a crazed look in her eyes. Then out of nowhere a fat whale of a man, a horse faced woman, and a baby hippo materialized.

"How dare you thin you are special YOU FREAK. We never should have taken you in. We should have drowned you the minute we found you. The world would have been better off with less of your Kind." roared the man.

"And to think I am related to such a freak of a boy. Couldn't even stay dead. What use are you. Couldn't even save the world." the horse face woman said.

"Yeah, nothing but a poof. Can't have that in the family. Should have killed you when we had the chance." baby hippo said.

"I took everything away from him, and it wasn't enough. Had to block his mate from him. Can't have him more powerful than me. What good is the master of death when he can't even save his own mate. He will die like the rest."

"Only I deserve to be all powerful. I killed all who opposed me. I took measures, oh yes. I took measures. If I can't rule the world then there will be no more world to rule." Moldyshorts said.

"I BEAT YOU ALL. NONE OF YOU WILL WIN." Harry screamed as he let loose his magic.

The pulses of magic slammed into the walls of the room causing the whole house to shake. Bella screamed as she started to burn, Moldyshorts grabbed his head as it started to inflate, then it exploded. Whale's body started to bleed as wounds opened up on his body. Horse burned to a crisp, and hippo froze and shattered. Dumbles beard burned and his clothes disintegrate, and he started to turn to ash starting at his feet. Soon half of his body was gone, and his screams never stopped. When it reached his chest, he turned into a mummy, shriveled up and dry. Harry was heaving with sobs, and his body was shaking.

Wave upon wave of magic slammed into the walls of the room as Harry huddled there crying. Soon the window started to freeze and Harry's breath could be seen,he shuddered and looked up only to see five dementors gliding towards him. With tear stain face, he looked towards the window and his eyes met every single seated hurt could be seen in his emerald eyes and something else.

"No! Open the door!" Luna screamed.

"Harry! Unseal the room. What are you doing?" Sirius and Remus screamed as they tried to unlock the door.

"What's going on? What are those things?" Rick asked.

"Dementors. They suck out all your happy feelings and then when they are done with them they suck out your soul." Draco said with his head bowed.

"Why are you freaking out? It only a training room right?" T-Dog asked.

"Yes, but Harry turned it to lethal level with safeties off. Anything in that room can kill him." Neville said as he tried to break the glass.

"WHAT?" Rick's group screamed looking scared.

"Harry is giving up. He has lost everything that had ever mattered to him. The chance at a family," Luna said looking at Daryl, "he has given up on life. What use is he if all he will ever do is watch each and everyone of us die. He will always be alone. He doesn't want that, so he is going to let them take him."

"NO!" Daryl roared and grabbed the handle on the door. He pulled and pulled, but the door wouldn't open. He pounded on the door with all his might, and with an ear splitting scream wrenched the door opened and banged against the wall. He ran into the room and grabbed harry by the shoulders. He started shaking him, calling his name.

"Damn you! don't you dare give up! I heard what they did to you. I seen how you took them all on. Don't you dare give up now, just because I'm scared. Don't give up! Harry! Harry! Damn it all, wake up!"

harry blinked once, they twice and looked at Daryl. He put his hand on Daryl's cheek and caressed it lovingly.

"So beautiful. I would have loved you for all eternity. I release you from the bond Daryl. I know I am a freak, it is all I have ever been. Find someone worthy to love you." He said and then leaned forward to give Daryl a chaste kiss on the lips.

He then stepped passed and walked towards the nearest dementor.

Everyone outside the room was openly crying. Luna still hoped that Daryl would get him to change his mind, but even she was running out of hope.

With one scream Daryl ran to Harry and pulled him away from the dementor and kissed Harry full on the mouth. he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and wouldn't let go. At first harry was unresponsive to the kiss, still lost in his own mind, but slowly he started to respond. His arms grabbed Daryl about the shoulders, and he stood on his toes to get better purchase. He deepened the kiss, and soon both were lost in the moment.

The dementors created a circle around the two men, and tried to get closer to them but couldn't as a white circle started at the floor and worked its way up around the couple. Soon they were behind a white dome, kissing and hugging. The dementors flew at the dome and screeched loudly because they couldn't get to their prize. Over and over again they tried, but their prey eluded them. As a last ditch effort they swarmed the dome all at once, and as they touched the dome they caught fire. The sound of the dementors dying made everyone cover their ears. Soon the only ones in the room were Daryl and Harry.

Luna stepped into the room and said, "Level 10 complete. Reset room to novice and shut down."

"Acknowledged. Authorization Miss Moon."

She shut the door and then herded everyone back to the living room.

"Who were all those people and things?" Rick asked for his group.

"Every person that ever hurt Harry, either physically, or emotionally. Dumbles the one with the white beard wanted Harry to die so he could be the leader of the light forever. Moldyshorts wanted to rule the world. Bellatrix, Lucius, and Snape worked for Moldy and tortured Harry when he was younger. The Whale, Horse and Hippo were Harry's non magical family. Harry has no magical family left except distant cousins. Each person you saw tried to kill Harry at one time or another." Luna said.

"Oh my god." All the women said.

"And he still is nice and loving."

"Yes, but up until now all he did was care for his friends, and try to save the world. He doesn't have a selfish bone in his body. He would keep going just to save strangers without a care for himself." Draco said.

"But that is just wrong." Maggie said.

"yes it is, but he was raised to see little worth in himself. He feels like he is unworthy of love and family." Remus said.

"I hope Daryl can change his mind." Fred said.

"otherwise."

"Harry will."

"Self destruct." The twins said.

"True." Sirius said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ricked asked.

"that if Harry doesn't find his own love and family,or his self worth then he will be the last eternal. he will be alone forever. When each of us dies...he feels it himself. A part of Harry dies too, and when the last of us is dead Harry will be alone and the last immortal. eternity alone except for the dead to keep him company. He would destroy the earth and himself before he suffered such a fate. If the world and Harry are to survive, Daryl must completely trust, love, and be one with Harry. He needs his soul mate more than anyone. One his one and only can save him from himself." Luna said.

"Well Daryl may not be what he needs. I don't know if he can be all that for anyone." Carol said.

"Magic would have not chosen him if he could not help her champion. Master of Death is exactly what it sounds like. Being master of the dead, dying, and death itself. Not a happy place to be." Neville said as he grabbed Luna in a hug.

"We will just have to wait and see what happens. It all depends on Daryl now." Sirius said.

AN: Ok I meant to have this up before Christmas, but everyone has been sick since Thanksgiving. Then we had birthdays, xmas and a five year old on vacation. I ran this through quick spell check and read through. Hopefully I caught a lot of mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

Announcement : Surviving the Dead rewrite is up. Sorry it took so long to get to you, but I had a lot of problems with my computer. One hard drive died, then my motherboard died, broke my tablet. It was a mess. But I have rewitten the first two chapters and they have been posted. Next two will be coming soon.

Go here to read.

s/12218776/1/Surviving-the-Dead-rewrite

Thanks,

Darkest Magic


End file.
